Bring Me To Life
by Buffy1987
Summary: Set right after Once More With Feeling. Willow feels guilty about pulling Buffy out of heaven. She doesn't want her to suffer, so she decides to cast a spell to make Buffy happy again, but something goes wrong...
1. Chapter 1

Willow and Tara were in their bedroom after the whole shit with Sweet, the Lord of the Dance, had ended. Willow still couldn't believe that she'd pulled Buffy from heaven. It hurt her so much, she just wanted to help her best friend and it turned out she just managed to turn her life to hell.

Plus, Tara was so mad at her for playing with her memory, she hardly even talked to her. Willow tried to convince her she wouldn't use magic anymore and Tara really wanted to believe her, but she really doubted it. Willow had obviously become too addicted to magic, she didn't even realize she used it for every little thing. Her love for Willow was too deep to ditch her after her first mistake, so she just hoped Willow would really stop using magic so often.

Willow's mind worked differently, though. She felt responsible for Buffy's misery and she just wanted her to feel better, to forget all the pain that came along with being resurrected. She wanted to give Buffy a new start, a chance to be happy in the world without her mother and without all the horrible memories that haunted her. Buffy was broken and Willow thought she was good enough to fix her, by slightly changing her memories.

When Tara fell asleep, Willow sneaked downstairs to work on the spell that wouldn't get out of her head.

To perform a spell, Willow needed to make a circle with red powder she kept in a crystal bottle. Then she sat at the centre, lit two candles and closed her eyes. She whispered magic words:

Heal the essence of the broken being, make it forget the pain, and let it live the life full of love and care.

The candles blew out and Willow felt wind in her hair, it was warm and it felt so gentle on her skin, like a lover's touch. She smiled, she knew her spell worked, but then a huge cry, a huge baby cry made her run upstairs like crazy, dropping the candles to the ground. The cry kept getting louder and it seemed like it was coming from her own bedroom, which confused the living hell out of her.

She entered the bedroom and what she saw made her freeze and stare with her mouth agape. Where Tara had lain, there was a baby now, covered in Tara's sleeping shirt.

"Tara?"-Willow whispered, still not believing her own eyes. She pinched herself, but she was obviously awake cause it hurt.

Baby Tara was screaming her lungs out and Willow managed to pull herself together enough to pick her up in her arms and say: "Oh baby, I'm sorry... But look at you... You're such a cutie!"

Willow couldn't help it, she got completely melted. For a moment she forgot about Buffy and then it hit her something should have happened to her as well. She just hoped Buffy wasn't a baby too, that would mean there would be no Slayer since Faith was locked in jail. Shivers ran down her body and after she'd wrapped Tara in a warm fluffy blanket, she picked her up and ran to Buffy's room.

"Buffy?"-Willow asked and took a deep breath when she noticed blonde hair on the pillow. Buffy was covered up all over her head, just a bit of hair was visible to Willow.

There was no answer, it seemed that the blonde Slayer was sleeping tightly and Willow approached her quietly and removed the covers from Buffy.

"Uh-oh."-the red head whispered, not knowing what to say or do at that moment. 


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy was sleeping like a baby, and wasn't much bigger than one! Willow looked at her and melted once again... Even though Buffy was now about three years old, and it meant she wouldn't be able to defend the world from unspeakable demons, she was just sooo cute asleep.. Willow couldn't help smiling.

Tara's loud cry made her jump a little and before she ran back to her, she gently petted Buffy's hair, covered her and whispered: "Sleep well, little one. Everything's gonna be ok. I'll make sure of that, I promise."

Willow's heart was going wild, now she had two kids to take care of and she wasn't quite sure she was ready to be a mom. Also, she dreaded the moment when she would have to break the news to Xander, Anya and Giles. It's gonna be a freak show!

Tara was such an adorable baby, but damn, she really knew how to scream and cry! Willow caught her in her arms gently and sang 'Twinkle Twinkle, little star' to her, hoping it would make her calm down. It worked for a moment, but then Tara continued to cry.

"Come on, baby, calm down... It's me, Willow. I'll take good care of you until I figure out what went wrong with this spell... Loveeee youuu!"

Tara's little head was resting on her shoulders and when Willow started walking around the room, she calmed down a little. She grabbed Willow's hair with her tiny fist and pulled slowly. Willow smiled and walked downstairs to find some milk to give her if she starts crying again. She didn't want Buffy to wake up, she looked so peaceful.

So many worries and questions were running through Willow's head, she kept wishing she could turn off her brain for a second.

Slayer-less Sunnydale was a very bad thing, and now they didn't even have a Buffy bot to make things a little easier. The bot was creepy beyond words to Willow; so similar to Buffy, yet so different...

She decided to call Faith the first thing in the morning. The thought of having to talk to the Rogue Slayer freaked her out more than having two kids in the house, but she knew Faith was the only one who could help keep Sunnydale's demon population somewhat calm. Faith had been a great Slayer before she turned bad, full of enthusiasm about killing things, Willow just wished she hadn't started killing humans too. Willow and Faith never really liked each other and Willow worried that she wouldn't even accept to answer the phonecall...

Holding Tara gently with one hand, Willow managed to warm up some milk. Since she didn't have a proper baby bottle, she used one of the juice bottles with the top that needed to be sucked to drink from. It would have to do for one night. Baby shopping time in the morning, hopefully with help with the rest of the Gang. The red head just hoped they wouldn't hate her for messing up another spell. Giles already thought she was using magic way too much.

Tara was half asleep, but when Willow sat on the couch and put the bottle in her mouth, she happily sucked on it. Her eye lids were getting heavier and Willow thought it was the cutest thing she'd ever seen... Tara seemed to enjoy the milk and soon she was sleeping like... well, a baby.

Willow wondered what Buffy would act like when she woke up. She wondered if Buffy would remember anything... It worried her a little because she wanted Buffy to be a carefree baby, not afraid of her surroundings.

When she made sure Tara burped, by massaging her back gently, she took her to bed, put her arm around her and fell asleep even though she was sure she wouldn't be able to. The magic she'd used was pretty powerful and it tired her out.

It was strange for a baby, but Tara slept without waking up, holding Willow's thumb all night.

Buffy woke up at seven am, and it was her turn to start crying, she was alone and wearing clothes way too big and she got scared. The poor kid managed to get out of bed and slowly walk to Willow's room, wiping her teary eyes and sobbing. Grown up Buffy's t-shirt looked like a dress on toddler Buffy, but she was smart enough to get out of pajamas bottom.

Willow just started waking up when she saw Buffy standing at the door, trying to wipe the tears away.

"Buffy! Oh, honey, come to me... Everything's ok, don't cry..."-Willow got out of bed, careful not to wake Tara up.

She picked Buffy up and kissed her forehead. "Don't cry, shhh... I'm Willow, your... auntie... and your best friend too. I'll take care of you, I promise."

"Pomise?"-Buffy asked, unable to pronounce the letter r.

"I promise, sweetie... I love you, you know that... Look, I've got a baby here, her name is Tara. You can help me take care of her later, it's gonna be fun! We'll go shopping and I'll buy you clothes and toys... Uncle Xander, auntie Anya and grandpa Giles will come here later and we'll all have a great time together!"-Willow said, really hoping it would be like that. She had to let them know about the... changes as soon as possible so they wouldn't freak little Buffy out by acting all shocked.

Buffy smiled a little, she definitely liked the idea of getting toys and clothes. Willow liked Buffy's smile and she kissed her again and said: "Come on, little lady, let's go downstairs... Would you like a bowl of Sugar Puffs for breakfast? You love Sugar Puffs, don't you?"

Buffy grinned and asked: "Baby Tawa eat Sug Puff too?"

Willow giggled and said: "No, honey, she's too small, she'll have milk."

It was like Tara heard her cause she woke up and looked around, frowning the way only a baby can. She looked like she was about to start crying and Willow picked her up to avoid the screaming fest.

Buffy walked downstairs on her own, making little clumsy steps...

"Be careful, sweetie."-Willow warned her and Buffy smiled. It was so great to see her smile, her best friend looked so broken most of the times since she got resurrected.

"Buffy cawful."-Buffy said, trying to prove she was being careful. The way she talked was beyond adorable and Willow smiled again. Everything would be ok, she was sure of it.

When she placed Tara on the couch and made sure she couldn't fall down, Willow gave Buffy her portion of Sugar Puffs with milk, but Buffy was more interested in a toy she found in the box. It was a little red gummy ball and Buffy threw it at Willow's head and giggled.

Eventually, Buffy started eating her cereals and Willow called Giles and Xander to tell them the news. There were many: Whats, Hows and Dear Gods, but they all promised they'd help out, it was the only thing Willow cared about.

The hardest part was yet to come: She had to call Faith.


	3. Chapter 3

AN/ I wanna thank you guys for favoriting, following and reviewing my story. I'm having fun writing it, it's something completely different from the other things I've ever written. I hope you'll enjoy this little ride as much as I do.

Xander, Anya and Giles got to the Summers' house and, despite knowing what the situation was, they were still surprised when they saw Buffy sitting on the floor in the living room, watching cartoons, dressed in a t-shirt that was way too big for her, and Tara, a tiny creature in Willow's arms, trying to pull Willow's hair.

"Holy mother of Twinkies!"-Xander exclaimed when he entered the house. Willow couldn't help chuckling at his reaction. Anya, who was usually full of really inappropriate things to say, actually kept quiet, like she couldn't decide if Buffy and Tara were adorable or repulsive.

Giles's glasses got a little misty and he hastily took them off to clean them, it was his little calming ritual... Seeing Buffy like that made him want to protect her even more than his Slayer-Buffy. He rubbed his eyes, not wanting to show tears to others and then kneeled next to Buffy and said: "Hi, there, Buffy..."

"Hi!"-Buffy exclaimed, but then returned her full attention to the cartoon, not really interested in people that stared at her like she was just thrown in front of them from the sky.

"Isn't she adorable? I mean, aren't they adorable?"-Willow asked, hoping they wouldn't start preaching about magic. She wasn't that lucky.

Giles glared at her and said: "You are so selfish and irresponsible. First you resurr-", Willow stopped him from finishing the sentence by covering her lips with her index finger, but Giles continued: "...and now this! You have to reverse the spell!"

"Giles, I know, I know, I've made a mistake... but this could be a good thing, she's been smiling a lot and she's HAPPY. That's what I wanted for her!"

"Dawn is gonna have a fit when she gets back from Janice's..."-Anya said and Willow looked at her like she just remembered about Dawn's existence. She couldn't believe she thought of calling Faith for help, and forgot about Dawn!

"You know who Dawn is, right?"-Anya wanted to make sure the spell hadn't caused some damage to Willow's brain.

"Of course I remember! It's just... I forgot to tell her... Oh, god, and Spike! I've been so thoughtless... They're gonna love Buffy and Tara though, who wouldn't, just look at them!"

Xander was fascinated by Buffy and Tara's changing and he sat on the couch next to Willow and kept glancing at them both, like he wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. "Can I hold Tara?"-Xander asked, a little nervous about holding a tiny baby for the first time ever.

"You look cute with a baby, maybe we should start working on one..."-Anya commented and Buffy turned to look at her, surprised, and asked: "How you wok babies?"

"You have sex."-Anya said, matter of factly, and Willow corrected her:

"Anya, there's no such thing as sex in the three year old's dictionary! Buffy, a bird brings babies to families that want to have a baby..."

"You're boring."-Anya said and asked Buffy: "How are you, Buffy? Feeling super strong maybe?"

"Do you really think she's still got her powers?"-Xander asked, completely amazed.

Buffy had no idea what they were talking about, but suddenly she was curious about this being super strong thing... She walked over to the hideous fertility god statue that had once belonged to Joyce's art gallery, and she lifted it up easily and brought it to Giles, who looked like his eyes would drop out of his sockets.

"Buffy strong."-Buffy concluded and grinned, looking so eager to do some mess around the house.

"Yes, Buffy strong..."-Giles said, took the statue away from the grinning three year old and put it on top of the closet, where he knew the super-toddler wouldn't reach it.

"Willow, call Faith. Get her here, as much as it pains me to say it, she's the only one that can keep Buffy safe."

"Right. Calling Faith. I'm on it."-Willow said, but still never moved from the couch.

"Willow."-Giles used his firm voice and Willow took a deep breath and headed to the phone. Her stomach was twisting when she asked to speak to Faith Lehane and the person on the line said they'd get her to the phone in a short moment.

Faith was smoking a cigarette and staring at the ceiling, ignoring everyone and everything around her when a guard approached her cell and said: "Lehane, you've got a phonecall."

"Oh, Big A remembered me!"-she said, thinking it was Angel, who was the only one that actually bothered to call or pay a visit sometimes.

"I don't know what the big A is, but it's a woman on the line, so you're probably talking about bra size or something."

"A... a woman? Who is it?"-Faith was surprised, but her heart sped up a little when she thought it might be Buffy on the line. She didn't know why she hoped to hear from Buffy and she hated herself for being such a sucker for that woman.

"Willow Rosenberg."

"Oh."-Faith couldn't hide the disappointment, she had no idea Buffy had been dead and brought back to life, and she couldn't understand why on earth Willow wanted to talk to her suddenly.

It must have been pretty damn important and Faith was curious, so she answered the phone, saying casually: "What's cooking, Red?", but she was actually pretty nervous about the call.

"Faith, we need your help... This is gonna sound strange, but..." 


	4. Chapter 4

Faith couldn't believe her own ears when Willow told her Buffy was now a toddler and Tara was a baby. It sounded like a part of a really weird science fiction movie, and for a moment Faith thought Willow was messing with her, so she burst into a very loud laughter, Willow had to move the phone away from her ear.

"You're fuckin' screwing with me, Red!"-Faith said and hoped Willow would say it was April Fools' day or something, but then she remembered it was actually November.

"I'm not. Look, I can use magic to bail you out, but you have to promise to help us while Buffy's all mini-Slayer."

"How do I know you won't turn me into a baby, or a frog or something?"-Faith was a bit skeptic and wasn't even sure if she should believe the story or not, it sounded really insane.

"I won't! Just trust me, ok? I'll come to L.A. tomorrow, and get you out of jail, promise, you just have to promise you'll help, I don't want you to go psychotic again!"

"I won't go psychotic, but you might hear some psycho laughter when I see a toddler B.!"

"She's adorable, you're gonna love her!"

"I'm sure I will... I'm two hundred percent sure she'll annoy the hell out of me as soon as I get there..."

"I'm not calling you to baby sit Buffy, but to help us with Slaying."

"That's a relief. Look, I gotta go, but I'll see ya tomorrow then, Red."

"See ya, Faith."

Willow was surprised Faith sounded totally ok, not angry or sarcastic, just... relaxed and a little confused. She wondered how mini Buffy and Faith would get along. No matter how bad the things between the Chosen Two had gotten, Willow was sure that deep inside they cared about each other.

Faith's world was a bit upside down, or a lot upside down, actually, and as soon as she returned to her cell, she lit one more cigarette and rewinded the conversation with Willow in her head. Buffy was a kid. She must be pretty darn adorable...-Faith thought, and hushed her own thoughts when a little voice whispered: She was a pretty darn adorable grown up too...

Nobody knew that, but Faith always had a huge crush on the blonde Slayer, even when she was on the opposite side, fighting her. There was something about her that made Faith's heart beat faster, and it touched her that Buffy helped her on the roof top in Los Angeles despite their differences. It was obvious Buffy wasn't interested in Faith in any way, so Faith declared herself a total masochistic Summers' love puppy and accepted that her destiny was to always have a crush on the blonde Slayer, but never really have her.

Things with grown up Buffy got very complicated and bad, and Faith wondered if she'd at least get along with the mini version of Buffy. She couldn't even describe how much she wanted it, the thing about Buffy annoying her was a total lie she said just so Willow wouldn't think that she lost her cool.

It was hard to believe she would be out of jail so soon, and it bugged her a little, she didn't think she deserved to be free... She hurt Angel and Buffy so much and in the end they were the ones that helped her. So many times she thought about Buffy's words on the roof top: "I've lost battles before. But nobody else has EVER made me a victim."

Faith wondered why it was her who made Buffy a victim, why Buffy let her come so close and hurt her, why Buffy even bothered to try to help her when all she did was trying to push her away. Her nerves were on the verge of breaking and she couldn't wait to see Buffy...

Tomorrow, B.-Faith thought and closed her eyes to shut everything else out, Buffy was the only thing she could and wanted to think about.

Willow asked Xander and Anya to take Buffy shopping, she didn't want to take Tara to the shops, she was too small and Willow decided looking after Tara was only her responsibility. She was a handful, but an adorable handful. Ok, there was nothing adorable about changing her dirty nappies, but the happy little face that looked at her made it all easier.

"So, Buffy, do you like this dress?"-Anya picked a little pink dress with a Barbie on it, and Buffy waved her head and said: "No, Buffy like that!"-and showed a little white turtleneck, not knowing she'd already had one like that in her twenties, and jeans.

"Geez, you're even a boring kid! Fine, fine... "-Anya said and took the clothes Buffy picked, and she couldn't help smiling when Buffy jumped into her arms and kissed her cheek.

"I see my two favorite girls are bonding..."-Xander grinned and hugged them both, they were melting his heart completely. It wasn't a manly thing to admit that, but Xander was never a macho guy really, so he said: "Love you, girls."

Buffy stretched her arms and Xander picked her up and sat her down on his shoulders. They bought more clothes for Buffy and Tara and some toys and they were just getting ready to leave the shop when they heard a familiar voice say: "Buffy would kill me, good thing she'll never find out!"

"Dawn!"-Xander and Anya both exclaimed and the teen stared at them, shocked and speechless.

"Just my luck..."-Dawn muttered to herself and said: "Hi guys! Did you kidnap a kid?"

"Dawnie, you're supposed to be at school. And, by the way, this is Buffy."

"This is... what?"

"Hi, Danni."-Buffy said and smiled.

"Buffy... What? How? Guys, this is... holy cow!"

"Yup, Willow messed something up and we've been shopping for little Buffy and baby Tara. Why aren't you at school and what's the thing Buffy can't find out about?"-Xander asked and Dawn blushed a little and said: "Skipped a few classes. I'm not afraid of this little cutie, though. Buffy, you wanna come to your BIG sister? Ha, I get to be Buffy's big sister, awesome!"

Dawn's friend Janice stormed out as soon as she heard Dawn's name being called, so Dawn decided to go home with Buffy, there was no chance she would miss any embarrassing things the toddler might do, Dawn decided to take as many photos as possible to tease Buffy when she comes back to the adulthood.

They went back home and Buffy changed into her new clothes and started parading around, admiring everything they got her, especially shoes.

Dawn was completely speechless when she saw Tara and she caught her in her arms, but five minutes later gave her hastily back to Willow because the tiny thing obviously had a big poo.

"I'm never gonna have kids..."-Dawn concluded and jumped a little because she almost stepped on Buffy, who was just about to get hold of Dawn's leg.

"P'ay."-Buffy said, looking up at Dawn with those beautiful eyes, and Dawn thought she really was an adorable thing...

She grabbed a little rubber ball and threw it to Buffy, who didn't catch it, but ran after it and then ran back to Dawn and threw the ball at her, giggling. "You're cheeky, aren't you?"-Dawn asked and grabbed Buffy in her arms and started running around the house, while Buffy was laughing and screaming.

"You love this don't you?"-Dawn asked and Buffy laughed again and squeaked: "Yesss! Run faster!"

Dawn laughed, Buffy really was a cutie, it was hard to believe she could be such an annoying adult. She loved Buffy, but sometimes felt that her sister just didn't know how to have fun. Faith was much more fun and Dawn was thrilled when she heard she would come back to Sunnydale.

Buffy sure was different while Faith was around and Dawn, even though those memories were planted in her head, remembered she was kind of happier and more enthused about her job. There was a special bond between the two Slayers and Dawn hoped they would find it again...

"Danniiiii!"-Buffy yelled when Dawn stopped running and sat Buffy on the couch, she really needed to catch a break.

"Sorry, Buff, but I don't last as long as you do..."

Tara started crying and Buffy didn't like the noise so her eyes got teary too and Dawn caught her in her arms straight away and said: "No teary eyes, Buffy... Tara's just crying cause she's a baby... That's what babies do..."

"Yeah?"-Buffy asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah."-Dawn said and kissed Buffy's forehead, feeling so protective of her big, but smaller sister. For the first time in her life she felt like Buffy needed her and it made her feel good, needed.

It was close to bed time and Buffy started yawning, so Dawn caught her in her arms and headed upstairs and by the time they've reached Buffy's bedroom, the toddler was soundly asleep. Dawn just put her to bed, covered her and decided to sleep with her, holding her. Holding her sister, no matter how small she was, was way better than hugging the Buffy Bot. She wanted Buffy to feel loved and protected and she smiled when her sister cuddled up and made herself comfy on her chest. Buffy slept so peacefully and after a long time, so did Dawn.  



	5. Chapter 5

AN/ Thanks to a Guest who pointed out to me that jail phonecalls were monitored. Can't believe I hadn't thought of that, but I hope that this chapter will explain why that bit doesn't really matter in Faith's case.

Just when Faith managed to fall asleep, a guard burst into her cell and threw her out of her bed. She was so surprised and mad at herself for letting someone startle her like that.

"What the...?!"-Faith exclaimed and growled a little when the cold handcuffs cut into her wrists.

"How do you think this Rosenberg woman will help you get out of here? What's slaying and magic? You're not going anywhere, for the next twenty years at least."-the guard was grumpy and Faith still couldn't believe what was happening. She just hoped Willow would fix this mess somehow.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."-Faith said and the guard kicked her hard. The poor bastard didn't know he stood no chance if Faith decided to fight back, even with her hands cuffed, so he fell on his ass all surprised when she kicked him and sent him flying across the cell.

Faith didn't try to escape, though, she just wasn't gonna let anyone beat on her, so she sat on her bed and said: "Now remove my handcuffs, please... And, get rid of that tape if you don't want to get beaten up really badly. I have nothing to lose anyway..."

"No way I'm doing that..."

A little crooked smiled danced on Faith's face and she kicked him again, trying to stop herself from breaking the cuffs. She didn't want the guards and inmates to know how strong she actually was, so she asked again, sounding really sweet and nice: "Pretty please, remove my cuffs?"

The guard didn't move straight away, but when he thought Faith would swing her leg again, he jumped, sobbed a little and removed her handcuffs. "Get rid of that tape and just forget about it, ok?"

He nodded, and Faith just hoped everything would be ok. She didn't only worry that Willow's rescue plan wouldn't work, but she worried that Willow would get in trouble too. Buffy needed them both now, and Faith was determined to help the Scoobies any way she could. That silly guard finally left her cell and Faith laid back on the bed, her heart pounding in her chest like a drum. She wanted to sleep more, but sleep just wouldn't coming, and she knew she wouldn't get any sleep until she was on her way to Sunny D.

Willow left Sunnydale early in the morning to be able to get Faith out as soon as possible. She didn't take anything strange or magical with her cause she knew she would probably get searched, she just memorized a few spells, and she was so nervous about casting them, her heart and mind were racing and she just wanted to get it over with.

When she entered the jail, she needed to give her ID card, but she was smart enough to enchant it and make them think her name was Wanda Rosewood, and before she headed to Faith's cell, she asked if she could go to the toilet and they let her without asking any questions. Now it was time for some serious mojo and Willow was terrified that her spell would backfire somehow.

It's gonna be ok.-she tried to convince herself and then she whispered:

"Clear the criminal record of Faith Lehane, prison guards and inmates can't remember her looks or name, she was never here, see, Faith Lehane now is free."

She thought that the spell sounded too simple, she just had to repeat that line ten times. She didn't feel a lot of energy surge through her body, but she didn't worry about that, she was confident that it worked and she gathered all of her bravery and headed towards Faith's cell. She needed to find the way to open Faith's cell door without guards getting too suspicious so she approached the bars and 'accidentally' threw her house keys inside. Faith smiled and Willow said: "Oh, excuse me, sir, I dropped my key and it rolled at that cell."

Since the guard only saw an empty cell, he unlocked it and Willow went inside to take her key, but she made sure Faith left the cell before her. Faith couldn't believe no one could see her, she wondered if she was even able to touch anyone and she tried to push one of the guards.. It worked, but he just cursed himself for being clumsy, didn't see or feel her touch.

"Whoa, Red, I seriously didn't think you'd pull this off..."-Faith said and Willow just smiled. Just to be on the safe side, Faith went to check if there was any tape or anything with her name on it. Willow got her job done, though, and there was no sign of Faith anywhere. In the changing room Faith stole some clothes, she didn't wanna get out of the jail wearing that screaming orange color. Even though a part of her wanted to pay for the crimes, Faith breathed in the air as soon as she stepped out of jail, she felt like a new person, like she just stepped into an open book and turned the page...

"I'm glad it worked, too, Faith. It would be cool if I could teleport us to Sunnydale now, but unfortunately, we have to go by bus."

"Ha, it's cool... Huh, time to see Buffy again. I never thought it would make me this nervous."-Faith admitted and wondered why she did it.

"I never thought I would be the one who'd bail you out of jail... Come on, let's go."

Nobody was paying any attention to them and Faith wondered if she suddenly went invisible or something, so she ran and jumped on the bench, jumped so high, caught a tree branch and hanged on it for a while before people started pointing fingers at her, surprised to see a young girl act like a monkey. She didn't trust Willow's spell so much, but this one obviously worked. Red was turning into a pretty powerful witch, she was much more than a silly nerd now, Faith realized.

They didn't talk much while driving to Sunnydale, it wasn't a secret that they didn't really like each other, but Faith did start respecting the red haired witch now.

Willow described Buffy in detail though, how cute her blonde hair was, how big and curious her eyes were, how full of life she was and how cute she looked wearing a too big t-shirt... but no matter how much time Willow spent describing Buffy, Faith wasn't prepared when she got to the Summers' house and faced that little blonde cutie. Her heart beat faster and she said: "Hi, guys... Hi, B."

Willow had told Buffy that a friend called Faith would come for a visit and Buffy ran towards them straight away and said: "Hi, Fai."

"Wicked."-Faith whispered, staring at that little thing before her, and thinking about the grown up Slayer who kicked her ass more than once. It was amazing and for a while she had no idea what to say, except:

"So, Buffy, feel like wrestling in the garden?"

"Yes!"-Buffy was happy and she took Faith's hand straight away, letting Faith lead her outside. Faith realized Buffy was way stronger and faster than normal toddlers, and she was happy about it. At least one part of Buffy was still in there, and she wished that this little Buffy would like her.

It definitely looked like she did because the kid was laughing and running around constantly, yelling: "Fai, look, Fai look!", whenever she tried to do something new.

Faith smiled and sat on the grass, and Buffy ran straight into her arms. This little hug, even though it was brief because Buffy ran off the next second, made Faith really happy. 


	6. Chapter 6

Willow, Xander and Anya still didn't know how to act around Faith, so they decided to avoid her for a bit. It looked like Buffy enjoyed playing with her, though, and it gave them at least a bit of peace of mind.

Dawn had no problem with Faith being around, so she brought some juice and cookies outside for the Chosen Two. Well, Dawn thought, techically they were The Chosen One and a Half at the moment, even though Buffy was a crazy strong kid.

"Who wants juice?"-Dawn asked and smiled when Buffy ran towards her and yelled: "Me, me, me, me!"

Dawn placed a glass in Buffy's hands and she drank it carefully, but still spilt some and said: "Mmmm... cookie now!"

"You're a greedy little thing!"-Dawn joked when Buffy took two cookies and tried to stuff them both into her mouth.

Buffy grinned and walked to Faith to give her a cookie she'd already sucked on. "Uh, thanks, B."-Faith said and caught the cookie, but hesitated eating it, she didn't want Buffy's saliva trail on it. Buffy stared at her, expectantly and Faith said: "B. I'm not hungry. Why don't you eat the cookie?"

It was time for Buffy's famous pout, and Faith cursed under her breath, she couldn't believe she would actually have to eat that cookie. Buffy's gaze was very piercing and eventually she took a bite and said: "Mmmm..." to make the tiny Slayer happy. It worked and Buffy ran to Dawn to get another cookie. While she wasn't watching, Faith threw the rest of the cookie away and said: "Yummy..."

"Buffy, honey, we should get in the house, you're a bit sweaty, you haven't stopped running around for a minute!"-Dawn said, and couldn't believe when she realized she sounded a lot like her mom and Buffy. It was beyond scary!

"Nooo!"-Buffy moaned and ran into Faith's arms. Faith didn't know how to deal with kids, wasn't even sure that she liked them, but she had to admit Buffy was adorable. She firmly caught Buffy and said:

"Dawn's right, B. You'll get a cold if you don't change clothes and then you won't be able to keep running around and playing, you'll have to stay in bed and drink tea. You don't want that, right?"

"No."-Buffy pouted again, but she let Faith carry her in the house. It was so cute to have Buffy holding on to her and Faith smiled and kissed her gently. The rest of the Scoobies couldn't believe how gentle Faith was with Buffy, it looked like she really changed a little more than they expected her to.

"Faith, are you hungry?"-Xander asked her when she entered the house, holding Buffy.

"Starved. Prison food's not easy to live on, especially with Slayer metabolism."

Xander handed her a burger and chips they had ordered and Faith started eating like she had never eaten before. That's some good shit, finally, she thought and then noticed the way Buffy kept looking at her.

"What's up, B? Want some chips?"-Faith asked and smiled when Buffy readily made herself comfy in Faith's lap and stole her fries. Faith remembered how she had stolen Buffy's fries from the plate during their dinner together years ago and it made her laugh.

It was so strange Buffy was so comfortable around Faith... They didn't know she could feel their Slayer connection buzzing the whole time. It was calming and it made Buffy feel really safe around Faith. Faith also felt those nice tingles she had almost forgotten about, and for the first time in years, she really felt peaceful and content.

Baby Tara kept looking at everyone, but she didn't like people to carry her around and hold her too much, except if it was Willow. With Willow she felt pretty much like Buffy felt with Faith: safe and loved. Willow remembered Tara's childhood hadn't been too nice, it made her feel bad inside when she remembered that Tara's family made her think she was a demon. Crazy women hating jerks. It was time to make things right and she just hoped Tara would know she was really loved even if she was too young to remember things.

"Buffy, let's go change clothes.."-Dawn said and took Buffy away from Faith and her fries, which caused Buffy to moan unhappily.

"Pig."-Buffy said, pointing her finger and Mr. Gordo.

"Yes, it's a pig. It's yours. His name is Mr. Gordo and you really like him for some reason..."-Dawn never really understood why Buffy was so attached to that pig. It wasn't even pretty anymore, it got old. Xander and Anya got her new toys, but she still pointed at Mr. Gordo as soon as she saw him.

"Mr. Gowdo."-Buffy repeated and smiled, and the next moment the pig's nose was in her mouth.

"Yuk, Buffy, it needs washing, don't eat the pig!"

It wasn't that easy to get Buffy dressed, she kept moving away and trying to make Dawn play with her the whole time.

"Come on, Buffy, be a good girl..."-Dawn begged her and somehow managed to change her sweater. Her face was all red when she finished and Buffy grinned and jumped on her.

"God, Buffy, you're a real handfull! Calm down for a moment, or you won't be playing with Faith later..."

"Fai!"-Buffy exclaimed and ran through the door before Dawn managed to react. Damn Slayer speed.-Dawn thought and jumped over two stairs to catch up with her crazy little sister.

"Fai, Fai, Fai!"-Buffy yelled, and Faith just managed to take a sip of her juice and said: "The little monster is back! And I was just gonna have a cigarette..."

"No smoking in the house."-Willow reminded her.

"I know, Red, going outside..."-Faith said and took a cigarette out of the box, and only managed to make a step when Buffy caught her leg, stood on her foot and said: "Me too!" Faith had to walk with Buffy attached to her leg like a little monkey and she said:

"Fu... B., you should go inside, cigarette smoke is bad for you."-Faith said and lit the cigarette. It was her first that day and she took a deep drag.

"Bad for you too."-Buffy said, stubbornly and just watched Faith smoke. Faith knew there was no point trying to convince Buffy to go inside when she made up her mind, it was well known how stubborn she was. Besides, she kind of liked the way Buffy held onto her and didn't really want her to go away.

It was crazy how easily that kid crawled under her skin... or maybe not that crazy, considering the adult Buffy did the same thing. Even literally, at one point, when the whole body switch happened.

Faith rememebered how hot Buffy's body was, she made sure she explored all of it during her long bubbly baths... She thought it was wrong to think about the hotness of Buffy while her tiny version was holding on to her leg, but she just couldn't help it.

She threw away the cigarette butt and lifted Buffy in her arms again, and said: "What's up, you little bugger? Wanna go for a walk with me?"

"Yes!"-Buffy smiled and Faith let the Scoobies know they were going for a walk. She didn't want them to think she kidnapped Buffy.

In the end they all decided to tag along, even Willow with baby Tara and they spent the rest of the day outside. It was not that cold, even though it was November, they were lucky it rarely rained in Sunnydale.

It started getting dark when they got in front of the house and they all frowned when they saw Spike sitting underneath the tree, waiting for Buffy to get out. Oh, boy, was he in for a surprise... 


	7. Chapter 7

AN/ Thank you so much for reviewing and following the story.

"Please, please, let me tell him about Buffy!"-Xander said and grinned, it would be so much fun to see the look on Spike's face. Anya agreed, she couldn't wait to see how Spike would react.

"He's not gonna like it, he won't be able to keep trying to get in her pants..."-Anya said, and Xander 'pfft' it away:  
"Only in his dreams, or with a Buffy bot, if it ever gets fixed."

"Don't tell me he's fallen for Buffy too! She's a vampire magnet!"-Faith laughed and unconsciously held Buffy a bit tighter in her arms. She realized she didn't want Buffy and Spike to get together in any way, for some reason it bothered her to think about it.

"Oh, he's fallen..."-Dawn said and thought it was actually kind of cute, but judging the looks on everyone's faces, no one else thought it was cute.

"Hello the scary gang with... kids? What have I missed?"-Spike stared at them, confused.

"Let me introduce you to baby Tara, Spike. And this little cutie in Faith's arms is Buffy."-Xander said, and grinned again cause the look on Spike's face was even more priceless than he thought it would be. For the first time in his long existence, Spike seemed to be speechless.

He just kept looking at Xander and Buffy like they both grew one more head. He wondered who the sexy brunette was and he was gonna ask her, but then Buffy asked: "Fai, why man looking at us?"

"Fai? You gotta be kidding me! You're Faith! Bloody hell! And you're Buffy, ha?"-Spike looked at Buffy and he couldn't help smiling, she was a cutie, and she kept looking at him like he was really interesting to her.

"Yup, I'm Faith. We've met before, but I was... blonde and tiny then. Little B, this is Spike. Say hi.."

"Hi! Funny hair!"-Buffy said and pointed at Spike's head.

"My hair is cool, not funny, little bit! Hey, I liked Buffy way more when you took her body, Faith, you should do it again, and pop me like warm champagne. I volunteer!"-Spike joked and everybody looked at Faith, curious about what Spike was talking about.

"Long story! We should get in the house, it's a bit too cold for our little friends."-Faith said, she didn't really want Spike too close to Buffy.

"Yeah, Tara's asleep already... Aww."-Willow said and melted once again. She was just so adorable, sucking on her thumb and sleeping soundly.

"You not gonna invite me in, for a cuppa?"-Spike asked, he couldn't take his eyes off of Faith and Buffy.

"It's late and Buffy and Tara need to go sleep... We do too, it's been a long and a weird day."-Willow said and covered the baby in her arms with her jacket, worried that Tara might be cold.

"Yeah, I bet you had something to do with this, Red."-Spike commented and Faith couldn't help smiling when he called her 'Red'. She wasn't the only one, after all. Spike didn't seem to be dangerous at all and she realized they were actually quite similar; both formerly bad and now on the road to redemption. Also, they both wanted Buffy to hold their hand while walking down that road.

"Yup, it was all me. Somehow it doesn't really feel like a mistake, Buffy seems happy and that's what I wanted."-Willow said and just walked away, she really wasn't in the mood to explain things to Spike.

"Buffy, it's bed time for you, so let's say bye to Spike and go to bed..."-Faith said. She sounded so gentle, Spike just couldn't wrap his head around it all, he thought Faith was supposed to be the Bad Slayer, but she didn't seem to be bad at all; if anything, she looked like she was really fond of toddler Buffy.

"Bye, 'Pike."-Buffy said and rubbed her eyes a little, she really was getting sleepy, she spent all day playing and running.

"Bye, munchkin."-Spike said and lit a cigarette, still unsure if he just had the weirdest dream ever. "Bloody hell."-he muttered to himself, surprised, and a little disappointed that there would be no Buffy smoochies that night. 


	8. Chapter 8

Baby Tara was soundly asleep as long as she was in Willow's arms, but as soon as Willow put her on the couch to change her nappies and dress her for bed, she woke up and started screaming. She must have been annoyed because her sleep was being disturbed.

"Hey, baby, it's ok, you'll go back to sleep soon, but you have to be all clean and nice, otherwise you won't be comfy and you'll wake up soon... Don't yell at Willow, she loves you soooo much! Good baby, good baby.."-Willow kept talking to Tara, but the baby was pretty loud anyway, her eyes teary and her face was getting red from all the screaming. Willow petted the soft blonde hair on Tara's head and tried to change her as quickly as possible.

"Someone's mad. Let Uncle Xander do a Snoopy Dance!"-Xander said and got in front of Willow and Tara and started dancing funny. It worked. Baby Tara must have thought: What is this crazy man doing?, she was so focused on him and his moves and funny faces, she forgot to cry and even smiled a cute little smile only babies are capable of.

"May the Goddess bless you, Xander!"-Willow said, relieved that Tara finally got in a better mood. She didn't like to see her cry.

"At your service, Xander the King of the Snoopy Dance!"-Xander grinned and continued to dance because Tara frowned as soon as he stopped.

"Faaaaaiiiii, nooooooo!"-they heard Buffy's scream from upstairs and Willow got a bit worried she was doing something wrong to Buffy. It was so hard to trust Faith, no matter how much she seemed to have changed. Willow never really liked her, but she tried not to make a big fuss about Faith being there, it was her own fault they had to ask for her help after all.

"Anya, please, go check why Buffy's yelling."-Willow said, just to be sure Buffy was ok. If Faith still wanted to hurt her somehow, now she had the chance of the lifetime.

Anya, surprisingly, did what Willow asked of her without asking any questions. She kind of liked Faith, but there was still that 'she slept with Xander factor' she couldn't just ignore.

Xander was, just like Willow, a bit suspicious of Faith's intentions, and a little nervous around her, but he had to admit that she was really nice to Buffy.

"What's with the screaming?"-Anya peeked through the bedroom door, to see Buffy lay on the bed and Faith tickling her. Well that explained it all! Buffy was yelling and laughing at the same time, and the look on Faith's face was so gentle, a huge smile was on her face and Anya just couldn't believe it was the same person who wanted to hurt them all.

"Faiiii tickling!"-Buffy yelled and kicked Faith pretty hard at her chin, which made Faith move away from her.

"Ouch, B! You may be a kiddo, but you still can throw a pretty wicked kick!"

"Sowwy!"-Buffy apologized and kissed Faith's chin gently. "No hurt. Buffy kiss good."

Anya and Faith both melted and Faith smiled and said: "Yup, no more pain. All good, B. Buffy, you need a bath before bed, how about I prepare a nice bubbly one for you?"-Faith suggested, and Buffy's face lit up: she loved bubbly baths.

"Yessss!"-Buffy obviously loved the idea and Faith smiled. It just bothered her that she would probably have to be the one to bathe Buffy and she really didn't know if she could do it. Toughts of adult Buffy in the bath kept passing through her head and she really didn't want them to, it was really inappropriate!

Dawn had gone to take a shower and Faith decided to ask her to give Buffy a bath when she comes out. She was fine with playing with Buffy, cuddling, feeding her, anything... but baths were a bit out of her comfort zone.

Buffy got a bit impatient now that she knew she'd have a bubbly bath and she started knocking on the bathroom door.

"Whaaaat?!"-Dawn yelled, she wasn't quite ready to get out of the shower.

"Buffy bath!"-Buffy yelled and knocked again, at least twenty times, to show Dawn she didn't wanna wait for too long.

"Buffy can wait for ten minutes! You always occupy the bathroom, so it's my turn, finally! Suck it up, brat!"-Dawn said, and only half of it was a joke. Buffy really liked to spend hours in the bathroom!

"Nooo!"-Buffy yelled and knocked again.

"Come on, B. You'll have a bath soon. DAWN will give you one."-Faith said, loud enough for Dawn to hear her, despite the running shower.

"No way in hell!"-Dawn yelled.

"Oh, yes way! I am not bathing Buffy!"-Faith yelled and helped Buffy knock on the door, to annoy Dawn enough to say yes.

"Oh you are! Buffy tell Faith you want her to bathe you!"-Dawn yelled and got out of the shower.

"Fai bathe!"-Buffy liked the idea and grinned widely, totally unaware of how hard Faith's heart was beating. She didn't sign up for that, and she cursed herself for suggesting a bath in the first place. She should have let Willow deal with the little B.

"B... don't be bad. Dawn will bathe you, she's your big sister. The big you didn't even like me!"

"She liked you, you stupid!"-Dawn yelled again and Faith got really surprised.

"She did? You did?"-Faith asked Dawn and Buffy, not knowing why she asked Buffy when she didn't even remember. Buffy just looked at her, and then said: "Like Fai."

"Yeah. Even when you went bad. When you were at the hospital she kissed your forehead. It broke her, she told me about it. Well, she didn't. Her diary did."-Dawn got out of the bathroom just in time to see the surprised look on Faith's face and tears in her eyes she desperately wanted to hide.

Faith took a deep breath and decided to run a bath for Buffy, just so she wouldn't have to look into Dawn's eyes for a second longer.

"See, you'll do it, after all!"-Dawn teased and Faith muttered: "Bite me, Squirt."

Buffy watched Faith prepare her bath and before Faith even managed to fill the tub, Buffy jumped in, still wearing all of her clothes.

"B! You silly little... You can't bathe in your clothes! Get out!"-Faith said, but couldn't help smiling when Buffy smiled and pouted a little. That fuckin' little pout...always worked, no matter the size of the blonde Slayer.

Slayer... Faith remembered she would have to go out to patrol a little when Buffy falls asleep. She wondered if she got rusty while in jail or if it would feel even better than before. She missed killing things... dead and evil things, though, not humans! Faith decided that part of her life was over, it was time to make amends. Amends obviously meant she would have to bathe her old nemesis. Awesome. Life was full of surprises, indeed.

Somehow she managed to get rid of Buffy's wet clothes, and she got all wet in the process because Buffy splashed water all over her.

"God I hope this will tire you out and you'll sleep like the dead cause you're a wicked little thing, B!"

Buffy was so tiny, Faith wasn't sure how to handle her, she feared she might hurt her somehow, so she moved the sponge over her body as gently as she could. Gentle touch seemed to soothe Buffy and after about five minutes she yawned. It was soooo cute, Faith thought and whispered:

"Aww, B... Getting sleepy, ha? Bed time?"

"Mhmm..."-Buffy muttered, too tired to speak.

Willow got upstairs just when Faith gently picked Buffy out of the bath and wrapped her in a towel. It was hard to hold grudges when Faith was so gentle and sweet to Buffy. Willow thought about the time Faith had arrived to Sunnydale and remembered how jealous she was of Faith, she just seemed to get along with everyone...especially with Buffy. Thinking about everything that happened, Willow started wondering if Faith's feelings for Buffy had been a bit deeper and stronger than anyone even suspected.

"Oh, hi, Red. Tara gone to sleep?"-Faith asked and carried Buffy to the bedroom to put her pajamas on.

"Yeah. Xander's Snoopy Dance made her stop crying, and she fell asleep soon after. Looks like Buffy is beat."-Willow noticed Buffy's eyes were closing.

"No wonder, when she can't stand still for a second. I'm beat too, but need to go patrol a little."

Buffy fell asleep before Faith even managed to dress her up... It was so tempting to go sleep with the little blonde girl who looked so peaceful, but Faith had things to do first...

"Would you mind if I tagged along?"-Willow asked, and Faith got so surprised, she gave Willow a questioning look instead of saying a word.

"I just... wanna take a walk and... maybe I could help you a little. We got good at Slaying while Buffy was.. you know."

Faith still couldn't believe they really resurrected Buffy, but she really was happy that they did. Now she had a chance to make things right with Buffy. It was not just a chance, it was a miracle...

"Yeah, sure you can tag along... Would be cool."-Faith said and gently kissed Buffy's forehead before she headed to the graveyard with Willow. 


	9. Chapter 9

Faith felt a little awkward and nervous while walking in silence with Willow, so she lit a cigarette to keep herself busy. A few times it seemed like Willow wanted to say something more meaningful, but she'd end up saying something like: "It's a quiet night, maybe the bad guys have taken a night off."

It was hard for Faith to reply to Willow's comments and she'd just say: "Hmm yeah." or something like that. She kept wondering why on earth Willow even wanted to go patrolling with her.

Faith used to want people to like her, especially Buffy, and she had tried pretty hard to impress the Gang when she first arrived to Sunnydale. Now she didn't feel like she needed to impress anyone, she just wanted to try to help them, to atone for her past crimes.

She wasn't sure if she ever apologized to Willow and the rest of them, so during a really long and awkward silence, she lit another cigarette and said:

"Hey, Red..."

Willow looked at her, questioningly, and kind of held her breath, even herself not knowing why. Faith looked a little nervous, which wasn't like her at all. "Yes?"-she asked, just to say something, because she felt like her voice would come out all weird.

"Look, I... I'm sorry. And I... I'm not good at apologizing, but... I am. Sorry. For everything."

Faith looked utterly embarrassed, looking at the floor and moving a cigarette from one hand to the other, Willow thought she looked younger than she did years ago. She had no heavy make up on, she had no make up, actually, and she looked quite different, much less...psychotic.

"I know... You turned yourself in, after all. I'm sorry too. That's why I actually wanted to go patrolling with you, to talk to you one on one, without the whole Gang around. You were hurt and your emotions went wild. I never understood that really until Glory took Tara's mind temporarily. If she had killed Tara I would have lost it. I almost did when Buffy died, but I had Tara and friends and I was so determined to bring Buffy back, so I focused on that.. I thought she had been trapped in a hell dimension, but she was in heaven, as I found out a few days ago. You've been really nice to Buffy, she's been laughing a lot and a part of me wants her to stay tiny and happy forever. It's not fair on her, though, and I'll have to turn her back to the normal adult Buffy... and it scares me, she might never forgive me for messing with her life."-Willow couldn't believe she opened up like that, to Faith, of all the people! Her eyes teared up and she tried to hide it by cracking a joke:

"At least I didn't turn Buffy and Tara into frogs!"

Faith was also touched by Willow's speech, but she still had a reputation to uphold, so she said just: "So, we're five by five?"

"I never really understood that five by five thingy, but I'd say we're like three by five now, we still have a long way to go till we can be friends, but I'm willing to give it a shot."

"Fair enough. Where are the frickin' vamps when I wanna kick their asses after a long time?"-Faith wasn't happy and she lit another cigarette, thinking how the lung cancer will probably kill her before any demon. She could fight demons and vampires easily, but the damn cigarette addiction seemed to be stronger than her, which was beyond spooky sometimes.

"Sometimes I wonder the same thing. They seem to be all over when I don't want them to be. Especially Spike, William the Bloody Annoying."-Willow joked and Faith just couldn't agree more, so she chuckled a little and made Willow smile too. Faith couldn't stand Spike and she hardly knew him at all. If it was even possible to actually KNOW a vampire.

"Why don't we go home before I actually fall asleep standing at the cemetary, staring at the mausoleum like the biggest jerk in the world? B might have woken up too..."-Faith couldn't believe she actually thought about something like that. It was so weird how much she cared about Buffy. Willow thought the same thing...

"I think Buffy will be ok, Faith... But, yeah, this was a really dull night."

"I thought it was kind of interesting. All the apologies and shit. Pretty weird, don't you think?"-Faith smiled, and Willow thought she really was a gorgeous girl, especially when she smiled. Those dimples of her's were so damn adorable.

Faith also thought Willow looked way more attractive than back in Highschool, but she wasn't really paying attention to the attractiveness of people that weren't Buffy Anne Summers.

Even now that Buffy was a little girl, she was still the only thing Faith could think about.  



	10. Chapter 10

When Faith and Willow got back home, Faith stayed in front of the house to have a cigarette and to think about everything that happened since she received Willow's phonecall in jail. It all still seemed to be so unreal, but things finally looked good. Willow apologized, Buffy liked her... Buffy didn't just like her, she needed her too, and Faith was never really needed by anyone. It was a good feeling and it touched her deeply.

She smiled when she remembered how Buffy jumped in the bath, still dressed up, and thought about every other little thing that she shared with little Buffy. They really had a connection, and Faith asked herself why she tried so hard to hurt Buffy in the past: was it cause that connection was too strong and it scared her? She thought it was a probable answer and cursed herself for making all the bad choices.

The last drag of the cigarette was the sweetest ever and Faith put the cigarette out and quietly entered the house and walked upstairs, not wanting to cause any noise to wake up Buffy.

For a moment she just stood at the bedroom door and watched Buffy sleep peacefully and hugging Mr. Gordo. It was so damn cute, a little smile appeared on Faith's face and she got lost in the Little Buffy World, she jumped when Dawn whispered: "Cute, isn't she?"

"Holy fuck, Dusk, you scared me! It's not the best idea to sneak up on me, you know? I tend to punch..."

"Yeah, Buffy's the same, got used to it! She is cute, though, isn't she?"-Dawn said, watching Faith's face, which looked so gentle and full of care for the asleep blonde girl.

"Adorable... Hey, Dawn... Do you think... Do you think Buffy will be able to really forgive me for what I'd done?"

"She's already forgiven you, Faith. You just need to forgive yourself. Trust me, I've mastered the subject of Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Buffy The Annoying Big Sister, she may be able to fool the mere mortals, but not me."-Dawn grinned and Faith whispered:

"Hope you're right, kiddo. I'm going to sleep on the couch. Night."

"Why don't you sleep with Buffy?"-Dawn asked, and Faith froze on top of the stairs. Without turning to look at Dawn, she said: "I can't. You should, though. See ya in the morning."

She hurried downstairs to take the t-shirt and boxers she slept in and headed to the shower. It was so good to shower alone after a long time in jail. It felt deliberating, kind of like a spiritual experience. The shower helped her relax and soon after Faith was sleeping on the couch like a baby.

The toddler upstairs wasn't sleeping like a baby anymore, though, Buffy kept turning in her sleep, she moved so fast she threw Mr. Gordo off of the bed. When she couldn't find him anymore, Buffy woke up and looked around; it was so dark and quiet and she didn't like it.

"Fai?"-Buffy whispered, but got no answer. She got out of bed slowly, and walked from one room to another, trying to find Faith. Dawn's bedroom door was ajar and Buffy thought she might get in bed with Dawn, but she just looked at her for a moment and repeated: "Fai. Find Fai."

Buffy headed downstairs, quietly, her heart thumping loudly in her chest. She didn't like being alone in the dark and she was afraid Faith had left. But when she reached the living room and felt those familiar tingles, she smiled and ran towards the couch. Faith was sleeping soundly, snoring quietly, and Buffy jumped on the couch and made herself comfy in Faith's arms.

She was so small, Faith didn't even feel her when she got in the bed, but when she woke up in the middle of the night and wanted to go get a glass of water, she was suprised when she realized the tiny Slayer was in her arms, holding onto her t-shirt tightly.

"Awww, B..."-Faith whispered and decided not to go to the kitchen after all, she didn't want to wake Buffy up. She just kissed Buffy's forehead, put her arm around the little one and fell back to sleep. 


	11. Chapter 11

Tara was the best alarm anyone could have asked for. Her screaming woke up the whole house at exactly seven a.m. Dawn checked the time and whispered: "Baby Tara sure knows when I have to be up for school... uh, five minutes more..."

Those 'five more minutes' were always the sweetest!

Willow caught Tara in her arms and started making funny faces and voices to make her stop screaming. She remembered how Xander's Snoopy Dance worked its magic and she tried to copy it. Tara didn't think it was good enough, though, she didn't stop crying, but at least she wasn't as loud anymore.

"Let's go see if you woke up Buffy and then it's changing and feeding time for you, little screamer."-Willow said and kissed Tara's cheek. Tara gripped Willow's hair and pulled hard. It made Willow say 'ouuch, baby, you're strong." and it made Tara smile widely, showing her toothless gums.

Willow peeked into Buffy's room and was a bit surprised and worried when she didn't find her there, so she hurried downstairs. Tara woke up Buffy and Faith too and when Willow got in the living room, Buffy was lying on top of Faith, her head resting in between Faith's shoulder and neck, and her hand holding Faith's. Both Slayers were smiling. Faith still looked really sleepy, if it had been up to her, she would have slept at least three more hours...but she liked waking up with Buffy in her arms, so the lack of sleep didn't bother her that much.

"Awww, don't you two look cute?"-Willow asked, smiling.

"This little monster woke up in the middle of the night and nested in my arms."-Faith said, trying to sound annoyed, but her voice was too gentle. Buffy sat on Faith's boob and made her exclaim: "Ouch, B! These ain't cushions!"

"Sowwie!"-Buffy said and hopped off of Faith. "Buffy help baby Tawa eat!"

"You wanna try to hold her, Buffy?"-Willow asked and Buffy grinned happily: "Yes!"

Tara wasn't a typical baby who wanted to be in anyone's arms, she liked to be in Willow's, but when Buffy sat on the couch and Willow placed her on Buffy's lap, Tara didn't cry. She looked at Buffy, curiously, wondering why she was smaller than Willow. Buffy said to Willow:

"Bwing me Mr. Gowdo. He say hi to Tawa!"

Faith giggled, Buffy sounded so cute. She spotted Dawn's camera on the table and checked the photos Dawn had taken during their walk the other day. The photos were full of Buffy and herself, cause the toddler wasn't leaving her side, and Faith got really touched. Buffy looked happy, and looked at Faith with eyes full of love, it was even more visible in the photos.

Willow brought Mr. Gordo and gave it to Buffy, who waved it in front of Tara's face and said: "Hi baby Tawa, I'm Mr. Gowdo! Helllooooooooooo!"

Tara stared at the stuffed pig, gripped its nose with her tiny hand and smiled to Buffy. Buffy smiled back and Faith thought it was a perfect moment to take a photo.

Dawn got downstairs and said: "Morning! Hey, Faith, if you're gonna take photos of Buffy, I want some embarrassing ones too, so I can tease her later! Want coffee? I'll just have cereals and have to go to the building full of despair which is also known as 'school.'"

"Ha, I know that feeling of dread, that's why I never spent an entire day at school and got kicked out. And, yes, coffee please! And, Dawn, don't skip classes, don't want Buffy to tell me I was a bad influence when she gets back to maxi size."

Faith stayed at the living room to take more photos of Buffy and Tara, they were beyond adorable and Faith realized Buffy helped her discover the softer side of her that she didn't even know existed. It was scary and nice at the same time.

"They are little posers, aren't they?"-Willow asked, smiling. Tara seemed to be comfortable in Buffy's arms, instead of frustrated screams she let out screams of joy and some proper giggles.

Also, Tara seemed to like Mr. Gordo and she stole it from Buffy and gripped it tightly. Now, that was something Buffy didn't like, Mr. Gordo belonged to HER.

"Want Mr. Gowdo back."-Buffy pouted and looked at Willow and Faith, suddenly on verge of tears.

"Tara, it's time to change nappies and eat. Then you can play with Buffy and the pig again."-Willow said and took Tara away from Buffy, who looked like she might just drop her, she looked annoyed.

As soon as Willow took Tara, Buffy grabbed Mr. Gordo and ran to Faith.

Dawn brought Faith's coffee and joked: "Looks like Buffy's turned into a Faith magnet. She's constantly glued to you! Wonder if she'll be like that when she 'grows up' again."

Oh, Faith wondered the same thing, but she just hmm-ed and headed outside to have coffee and a cigarette. Of course, Buffy followed her, still wearing her pajamas and barefoot. She didn't seem to mind the tiles were cold, but Faith told her to get her slippers cause she'd get a cold, and surprisingly, the little blondie listened to her.

"Have fun baby sitting today. See ya later, FAI."-Dawn used the name Buffy gave to Faith, smiled and ran towards the bus stop.

Faith had just a few sips of coffee left when Buffy returned to her and said: "P'ay with Buffy. Go see Gwampa Guyles, 'ander and An?"

"Sure, kiddo, but first you have to eat and get dressed."

"Sug Puff!"-Buffy exclaimed and ran to the kitchen. Faith giggled and thought every day would be an adventure with this little monster. She smiled and followed Buffy to the kitchen. Buffy had already managed to make a right mess, she tried to reach the Sugar Puffs box, but it was too high, so she climbed on the chair and grabbed the box, which was too big for her small hands and dropped it. Cereals were all over the floor and Buffy was sitting in the middle of the kitchen and stuffing her mouth with cereals that were scattered around her.

"Buffy! You're so fast at making a mess, it's unbelievable! Don't eat dirty cereals now, you!"-Faith said, trying to sound strict, but the truth was she was pretty entertained. She ran to the living room and took a photo of Buffy, who grinned and continued eating the cereals with even more gusto now that she knew she wasn't supposed to.

When she took a few photos, Faith decided the fun time for Buffy was over and she picked her up, placed her on a chair and poured milk in a bowl. Then she opened a new box of cereals and served Buffy her breakfast.

"Eat this now, you little..."-Faith said, but Buffy didn't look interested in a bowl in front of her.

"No!"-Buffy said and tried to get off of the chair.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere, young lady. You're gonna eat this..."

"No, no!"-Buffy pouted and tried to get off again, but this time Faith caught her firmly in her arms, sat down with Buffy and took a spoon to feed her.

"Look, a planeee needs to go to the garage. Open your mouth or it'll fall down! Open your mouth, you stubborn little..."-Faith repeated and pushed a spoon into Buffy's lips, forcing her to open her mouth.

Eventually Buffy gave in and opened her mouth, but stared at Faith like she didn't like what she was making her do.

Willow got to the kitchen, holding Tara, who was sucking on her bottle, and exclaimed: "Holy moly! What happened here?", when she saw cereals all over the kitchen floor.

"Buffy happened! Little bugger knows how to make a mess and now she's being naughty and won't eat."-Faith frowned and tried to force another spoonful into Buffy's mouth.

Willow noticed a camera and took a photo with one hand, smiling. Buffy would sure love to see all the photos in Faith's arms!

As much as Willow wanted Buffy and Tara happy and cute, she knew she would have to start working on a spell to bring them to their actual sizes soon... 


	12. Chapter 12

After struggling with Buffy's breakfast, Faith helped Buffy change clothes and brush her teeth and then Buffy asked:

"Go see Gwanpa Guyles and An and 'ander now?"

"Yes, yes, we're going. Red, you tagging along?"-Faith asked Willow, who was carrying a big pile of books in her arms, Faith thought they probably weighed more than Buffy did.

"No, I'll stay home and study the spell that went wrong. Would you mind taking Tara too? I'm gonna need some quiet, alone time."

"I don't mind taking Tara, fresh air might exhaust her and she'll sleep later. Just hope she won't have a screaming fest on our way to Giles', I can handle Buffy, but not sure if I could make Tara stop screaming! Red, don't cast a spell unless you're a hundred and fifty percent sure it will work. I wouldn't be happy if you turned Buffy and Tara into frogs, seriously. I prefer them as cute kids, not slimey animals."-Faith made it sound like she joked, but she actually meant what she said.

Plus, she didn't want adult Buffy to start fighting with her so soon, she wanted to enjoy some more time with the little Slayer, who seemed to really love her. It was breaking her heart to even think Buffy could go back to hating her.

Dawn seemed to think Buffy forgave her, because she had read Buffy's diary. Faith was really curious about that diary, and she wanted to understand Buffy a bit better, but she thought it would be wrong to invade her privacy like that. Years ago, she wouldn't have thought about it twice, but now Faith really changed enough to feel guilty even for thinking about it.

Willow dressed Tara into a clean baby suit, which was pink and had a little white bear and a writing World's Cutest Baby Girl on it and Tara looked like a little angel. She was smiling and Faith was happy about it, she didn't want a bad moody baby.

"Go, go, go!"-Buffy started being impatient, and she pulled Faith's hand.

Willow placed Tara in a baby push-chair and Faith was ready to go. Tara liked the movement and soon fell asleep, but Buffy was a handful who just kept running in front of Faith instead of holding Faith's hand, and Faith kept warning her to stop and wait or they'd go back home. Buffy would just smile, the kid knew Faith wouldn't take her home when she promised to take her to Grandpa Giles, Uncle Xander and Auntie Anya.

Faith knocked on Giles' door, and smiled when Giles opened the door, holding a big old book, still wearing his pajamas.

"Having a lazy day, G? I've brought some entertainment that won't allow you to be lazy!"-Faith grinned and Buffy jumped on Giles' leg, reminding Faith of baby kittens which always tried to climb up somebody's leg.

"Gwampa Guyles, p'ay with Buffy!"-Buffy said and smiled. Giles thought she was the cutest kid ever, and he couldn't say no to her. He just put his book on the table and picked Buffy in his arms.

"What do you wanna play? Buffy, I'm afraid I don't have any toys..."

"Oh, she doesn't need toys, she'll just make you run around. You'll have some good exercise today, G."-Faith smiled, Giles didn't seem to like the idea of running around.

"Hi, Tara, aren't you a cutie?"-Giles smiled at the sleeping baby and gently touched her head covered in a bit of blonde soft hair.

"She is, when she's not screaming like demons are chasing her. G, I'm just going out for a cigarette now that you've got B."

Giles nodded and put Buffy on the ground. He gave her cookies and milk and went to make a cup of tea for himself, hoping Buffy wouldn't mess with his books.

The books are the only interesting thing to Buffy, though, and she picked the smallest one, which turned out to be Giles' Watcher Diary. Buffy couldn't read, but she still kept turning pages like she was actually understanding the wordy mess before her.

Faith was smoking and sitting on the wall in front of the house when she noticed some smoke in the distance. It seemed to be moving and it confused her. Then she noticed blonde hair underneath the blanket and realized it was Spike, who was obviously on his way to Giles'. Great. Just Great.-she thought and was so tempted to kick him back into direct sunlight when he got to the door.

"Faith! What are you doing here?"-Spike asked, she stood in front of the door, now, trying to stop him from entering.

"I've come here with Buffy, she wanted to see Giles. The question is: What are YOU doing here?"

"Trying not to turn into a bloody pile of dust, but you're in my way."-Spike was a little impatient about getting in the house.

"Oh, too bad. I'm a Slayer, remember that term? Buffy might have kept you alive for some reason, but I'm not Buffy."

Spike realized Faith wasn't joking and he tried his best to convince her to let him in. "Come on, why would you kill a little harmless me? I can't hurt a kitten without bloody pain following!"

"You're a vampire. You're not harmless, you're obnoxious and self-serving, and I don't like you. Go back to your lair if you don't want to explode into a nice pile of dust."-Faith sounded cold and Spike realized she would actually kill him in the blink of an eye.

"I need to talk to Giles. Come on, Faith, I've been helping Buffy, I don't wanna hurt her."

"You're a vampire. I don't like vampires, I don't kiss vampires or date them, I SLAY them."

"Well I'm a vampire with important information for Giles."

"Fine, get inside, but so you know, I'm not letting you out of my sight for a second."-Faith said and opened the door. Spike ran inside straight away and exclaimed: "Bloody hell, I thought this woman would let me burn!"

"And that would have been bad because...?"-Giles asked, which made Faith giggle.

Giles finally realized Buffy had his Watcher's Diary and he hastily took it away from her, which made her yell: "Buffy reading!"

She pouted and Giles gave her an empty notebook to draw in. It would keep her busy, which was good. He loved Buffy, but he really didn't want her to touch his precious books.

"Hey, little bit..."-Spike said and kneeled down next to Buffy to look her in the eyes. He hoped at least a tiny part of Buffy remembered him.

"'Pike. Buffy draw 'Pike."-Buffy said and drew a big circle that was supposed to be a head, round eyes and a line for a nose and mouth.

"Awesome job, B. Looks just like Spike-a big headed balloon with no brain!"-Faith teased and Buffy grinned, not fully understanding what Faith meant about the brain, but she thought it was funny she called Spike's head a balloon.

"Why don't you draw Faith now?"-Spike asked, hoping Buffy would draw a big round head for Faith too.

"No. Guyles draw Fai, she pwetty, Buffy can't do it."

"Ha! She said I was pretty!"-Faith laughed and petted Buffy's hair gently. Buffy handed a pencil and a notebook to Giles and repeated: "Guyles draw Fai."

The way she pronounced Giles' name was funny, but Giles didn't comment anything, she was just too adorable. He told Faith to sit down next to Buffy, so he could try to sketch her. Giles was really good at drawing, and Faith actually couldn't see the way the drawing would turn out to be.

Buffy sat in her lap straight away and Giles decided to draw her too. It was so strange to him that Buffy got so attached to Faith, of all people, but he thought kids could tell if a person was good or bad, so he started trusting Faith a bit more.

"Before you start drawing, I have some info for you. Of course, it will cost you a hundred bucks."-Spike said and grinned, he was good at getting the money out of Giles.

"You spill and then I'll decide if the info was worth anything. If you're just messing with me, I'll be happy to let Faith throw you out, you need some tan, you're a bit too pale."-Giles said and Faith stretched out her hand to high five him. She liked Giles more and more!

"Fine. The creatures have noticed Buffy hasn't been patrolling lately and they think it's strange, and also a good chance to do some mess around here. I'd be happy to chime in, but this bloody chip in my head makes it impossible so I thought I might as well tell you about their plans. I don't wanna get on the wrong side of the stake."-Spike said and looked at Faith, who wiggled her eyebrows and said:

"Oh, we can't always get what we want, Spike. Now would be a good time to leave. Buffy and I are trying to have some quality time with Giles."

"I want my money first. I earned it."

"No, you didn't. Buffy, honey, tell Spike to go away."

"Go away, 'Pike. Fai say so. Bye!"

"Bloody hell! And then I try to be a friend to you bunch of ungrateful buggers."-Spike said, but wrapped himself up in his old gray blanket and turned to leave.

"'Pike!"-Buffy yelled after him and he looked at her and asked: "Yes, niblet?"

Buffy was holding a pencil and she threw it straight into his chest, as Faith had instructed her to, whispering in her ear. It missed the heart, but gave Spike a good scare and Faith almost fell off of the couch, laughing.

"Good job, B! That was close!"

"You... I'll keep an eye on you, Slayer."-Spike said to Faith and she laughed again, so he just left. That woman was dangerous, he realized, and the tiny Buffy wasn't exactly harmless either...-he thought still feeling the bloody pencil in his chest, even though he had pulled it out.

"What do you think?"-Giles asked when he finished a drawing.

"It's fuckin' amazing! Frickin' amazing!"-Faith corrected herself, realizing she shouldn't swear in front of Buffy. "Giles, can I keep it?"-Faith asked and smiled when he allowed it.

"Buffy like. Fai really pwetty!"-Buffy said and kissed Faith's cheek. Faith realized she actually blushed a little and it made her blush even more. She wasn't a blush-er. It was beyond weird!

Tara started waking up and her eyes got big and teary when she realized she wasn't home with Willow, but some place she didn't know. Faith thanked all the gods and saints Giles seemed to be good with kids, he picked Tara up and started singing an old rock ballad to her, and instantly she stopped crying, she just curiously looked at Giles, thinking how it was possible for someone's voice to sound that way.

"Fu.. Uh, Giles is there anything you can't do?! You can draw AND sing. You sound better than David Gilmour himself!"-Faith commented, she liked Pink Floyd, and Giles' choice of a song, Wish You Were Here, was perfect.

"Sometimes people surprise you..."-Giles said and gently kissed Tara's forehead. She held his index finger and stared at him, in awe.

"Sometimes they do..."-Faith agreed, thinking about the way everyone has been with her, even though she didn't exactly deserve it.

While Buffy, Faith and Tara were having a good time with 'Grampa Guyles', Willow was buried into a pile of books, trying to figure out what went wrong with her spell. She kept taking notes and wishing she could turn Amy the rat into a real girl, she was powerful enough to help her out with the spell.

But, if I can't turn Amy back, how should I turn Buffy and Tara back?-Willow thought and couldn't help feeling guilty for messing with people's lives like that. They trusted her and she always managed to mess something up.

She started getting frustrated, she wasn't used to not knowing how to deal with problems, she was one of the smartest kids back in Highschool!

It was supposed to be Xander's territory to do stupid things, not her's!

Xander, on the other hand, was busy doing something really nice and thoughtful! He wanted to give something special to Buffy, and since he didn't have that much money to spend, he decided to play with wood: now that was something he was really good at!

While Anya was busy working in the Magic Shop instead of Giles who decided he needed some time off, Xander spent time at home, trying his best to make a nice wooden house for Buffy. All the little girls liked wooden houses to play in, right?

He figured he would have to someone with a van to transport the house once it was done, Buffy's house turned out to be a bit too big an heavy to be carried around easily. It was almost done, he just had to paint the roof red and add a bit more color to the door and windows. He started working on it the previous day and really focused on doing it right, paying attention to the tiniest detail. Buffy was his hero, big or small, and he wanted her to be happy.


	13. Chapter 13

AN/ Thank you for liking and reviewing this story :) Just one thing: I don't like Spuffy, I liked Spike until he fell for Buffy, just couldn't stand them together, and I decided to have Buffy hurt him at least with a pencil. This is a humor/family story, though, and I won't let my feelings for, or against, Spike turn this story into a drama by hurting him or anyone else. The point of this story is to make people smile and giggle, not to make them mad or sad. Hope you'll enjoy the rest of our little ride :)

"Hi, Wills, where's little Buffster?"-Xander asked when he got to Summers-Rosenberg house. Buffy's house was in the van outside, he borrowed it from his Uncle Rory. That guy was a weirdo, but at least he had a cool car and a van and loads of stuff Xander kept borrowing from him.

Willow was buried in the books, and she was starting to get a headache. There was so much info and she didn't exactly understand why her spell didn't work.

"She's at Giles', with Faith. Where's Anya?"

"Admiring Buffy's house, she said she wanted one like that, but bigger."-Xander grinned and hoped Anya wouldn't make him build one for her. She was good at coming up with the craziest ideas.

"So, Faith and Buffy get along, huh? It's so strange to see Faith all nice and gentle. You know, when we had... hm, the encounter, she was not gentle at all. Slayer strenght and her wild nature... I'm glad I survived her!"-Xander said, and Willow thought he sounded like he was bragging about it, so she didn't comment anything, she just hmmmed. She had more important stuff to think about, knowing Faith had wicked skills in bed wasn't one of them.

"Xander, instead of talking about Faith, take a book and help me out. I have to turn Buffy and Tara back into grown women and I don't know how.. I can't even turn Amy back!"-Willow cupped her face in her hands, she felt defeated and exhausted.

"It's time for energy boost!"-Xander said and took a Twinkie out of his jacket pocket. He handed it to Willow, and she thanked him even though it was a bit squashed.

"Xander, I seriously want a house like Buffy's! Come on, I'm also a tiny person, you'll do it easily!"-Anya burst in the house like a hurricane, looking really excited about the house. She was such a baby sometimes, Willow thought, and thanked goodness she hadn't turned Anya into a kid, cause she thought she would be unbearable.

"An, you have a nice house, we're out of my basement, so be happy! When we get married, I'll make a house for our baby, but you're too big for it!"

"Aww, you'll really make a house for our baby? You want to have a baby? Aww, why don't we just go home and start working on it! I suddenly feel turned on..."-Anya said and placed her hands on Xander's chest and started rubbing it, while staring into his eyes seductively.

Willow rolled her eyes, Anya always knew how to get things from 'almost cool' to 'extremely awkward'. Willow tried to like her, for Xander, but Anya just wasn't her favorite person. Hell, it seemed like Faith, the psycho Slayer, acted more reasonable and normal than the ex demon.

"Yes, I'll make a house for our kid. Let's go pick up Buffy and Faith, I want her to see the house, and then I'm all yours..."

"Ok, but let's hurry up!"-Anya started being impatient now that she knew she'd get Xander goodness later, and she ran outside. Xander managed to place the house in the garden and they took off. He even remembered to make a little mail box with Buffy's name on it. Inside was an envelope with Buffy's name the first photo off little Buffy, taken by Dawn. He wrote a date on the back of the photo and thought it would be a nice memory for Buffy when she comes back to her normal size.

Buffy was climbing on Giles' head when Xander and Anya got there, and Faith was holding Tara and making funny faces, to make her stop crying. It wasn't working and Faith got frustrated, she didn't understand why everybody liked babies, they were noisy, smelly and annoying. And damn right it smelled like Tara left a little package for her, but Faith decided to pretend she didn't notice it, there was no way she'd wash Tara's ass!

"Dear Lord, Buffy, get off of me!"-Giles said when Buffy sat on his shoulders and covered his glasses with her little hands.

"I see you guys are having fun!"-Xander smiled and Faith ran to him straight away, holding Tara in her a stretched arms to get her as far as possible from herself. She was so relieved when Xander and Anya got there.

"Tara seems to like you, Xan-man, so she's all yours!"-Faith said and shoved the baby into Xander's arms.

"Aww Tara, Faith doesn't wanna hang out with you... and now I can smell why... Faith, you..."

"Sorry, dude, but you'll have to learn this shit if you and Anya are planning to have kids!"-Faith grinned and Anya agreed with her.

"She has a point."-she said. Xander frowned, he just wanted to pick up Buffy and now he had to change dirty nappies. Awesome!

" 'Course I do. See, Xand, I'm actually helping you!"-Faith grinned and took Buffy from Giles' shoulder, he had this terrified look on his face, Buffy was too close to ripping off glasses from his nose. He decided to start wearing contacts.

"Faaaaaaaiiiiiii!"-Buffy grabbed Faith's nose and kissed her mouth. Faith moved her head and said: "You can kiss me when you're big again, but this kiss... too wet!"

Buffy didn't really understand what Faith meant, but she smiled. She was happy in Faith's arms.

"Anyway, Anya and I came here cause I have a surprise for Buffy at home."-Xander said and placed Tara on the table to change her. It looked easy when he saw Willow do it, but hey, he realized it wasn't that simple. And it was way more gross than he thought. "Ugh, Tara! Such a small thing with such a big poo!"-Xander made a disgusted face and did his best to change her as fast as possible.

"What suwpwise?"-Buffy asked and her eyes lit up, she was excited and she smiled widely to Faith and Xander.

"Not telling.."-Xander said and grinned, Buffy looked disappointed and really impatient.

Now that she was clean again, Tara stopped crying and she just held Xander's thumb and smiled.

"She likes me... aww, but I'm never doing this again, hear me, An? Nappies will be your thing to do when we have a baby!"

"You wish, honey."-Anya said, now that she saw that he could actually do it, there was no way he'd avoid it.

"Buffy want suwpwiseeee!"-Buffy yelled and tried to wiggle out of Faith's arms. Faith put her on the ground and laughed when Buffy ran to Xander and started pulling his jeans and yelling: "Buffy want suwpwise!"

"Looks like it's time to go home..."-Faith smiled and Xander agreed and picked Buffy in his arms to take her to the van.

"G-man, you can go back to reading. Enjoy!"-Faith said and winked. She caught Tara in her arms cause the push chair would have to go in the van, and she giggled when Giles said:

"I love Buffy, but she can be... a handful. At least my books don't bite, pull and scream."

They went home, and Buffy wasn't the only one who loved the house.

"Holy crap, Xand, this is awesome!"-Faith exclaimed and laughed when Buffy ran to her new house and yelled: "Wow, 'ander, Buffy likeee!"

"Faith like too!"-Faith joked and followed Buffy, who opened the door and got inside then looked through the window and smiled. As soon as Willow heard Buffy yell, she went out. She missed Tara and couldn't wait to see her. Faith was holding her and Willow was glad the baby looked pretty good moody. Tara let out a baby giggle when she saw Willow and Faith said:

"She's all yours... Ha, the little one poo-ed and Xan man had to change her. You missed the most epic thing ever, Red."-Faith said and placed Tara in Willow's arms. Then she ran to Buffy, before Willow managed to comment anything. Faith was way too big to get in Buffy's house, but she peeked inside through the door and said:

"Awesome. Dude, I want a house like that too!"-Faith grinned and Xander said: "So does Anya, and girls, you're too big, so forget it."

Buffy ran to Xander and hopped on his leg, and when he picked her up, she kissed him and said: "Tank you, 'ander."

He got really melted and he kissed her cheek gently and said: "You're welcome, Buff."

Faith opened the mail box and said: "Buffy, you've got mail."

"Mail? Wow!"-it was the first time Buffy got mail so she was all happy and excited again. Faith gave her the envelope and Buffy ripped it apart straight away. When she saw a photo of herself she smiled and said: "It's Buffy!"

"Yup, it's Buffy..."-Xander smiled, it was so funny to hear Buffy speak for herself in third person. The kid held onto him tightly and kissed him again, and just like in Faith's case, it was one wet kiss, but Xander didn't mind. He loved her so much and he just hoped that once she's back to normal, she'd remember it all and be happy.

She really deserved happiness...more than anyone he knew.


	14. Chapter 14

Buffy spent most of the day in her new house, she only got out because Faith couldn't get in and cuddle her. Faith had to keep an eye on Buffy and she sat outside, grabbed coffee and a cigarette and just watched her play and talk to her imaginary friends: Gary, Betty, Billy and Kate. Faith thought it was hilarious. Every now and then Buffy would yell something like: "No, Gary, you no know how to cook, go away!" or "Aww, Betty, your hair look good too!"

After a while, Faith couldn't resist saying: "Hey, B, tell them I said hi!"

Buffy grinned and said: "Fai say hi!" and then ran into Faith's arms for the tenth time in one hour and said: "They say hi Fai! They like Fai, so Buffy kiss Fai for they too!"

"Aww, really?"-Faith asked and smiled, and Buffy started kissing her face all over.

Faith kissed her back, hrew her up in the air and easily caught her. Buffy loved that, she started giggling and yelling: "More, more!" Faith had to thank Powers That Be for being super strong, cause that kid was rarely tired, she always wanted to do something, and being thrown in the air was number one on her 'to do' list!

Buffy complained when Faith stopped throwing and catching her, but Faith decided to tire her out so she started tickling her so bad, Buffy laughed so hard tears ran down her face and then she wiggled out of Faith's arms and ran. Faith caught her easily, but she pretended it was really hard to catch her... and Buffy thought it was awesome, she was pretty proud of herself.

When Faith 'finally' caught her, she lay down on the grass and Buffy climbed on her stomach. She pulled Faith's shirt up and saw a scar. Her face got serious, Faith noticed her eyes got bigger and she swallowed a lump in her throat. It scared her so much that Buffy might actually remember how she got that scar.

Buffy didn't remember, she was just worried about Faith, bless her. She gave Faith a worried look and asked: "Fai hurt?"

"No, Buffy, don't worry, it's nothing. It was an accident a few years ago.. Look, it doesn't hurt!"-Faith pulled the skin and scratched the scar to assure Buffy it wasn't painful. She was relieved when Buffy smiled and said:

"Good, but Buffy kiss better!"

She kissed Faith's scar gently and said: "No hurt more." Faith's eyes teared up, she was never so touched in her entire life, and Buffy had managed to touch her many times in these past few days. Buffy's kiss and those words made her think about the past and it really wasn't a pleasant thing to think about. She hurt Buffy so much...

"Thanks, Buffy."-Faith said, her voice sounding even huskier than usually.

"Fai sad?"-Buffy asked when she saw tears in Faith's eyes. She tried to blink them away, but the way Buffy lookd at her, with worried and gentle eyes, made her tear up even more. A tear ran down her cheek and Buffy repeated: "Fai sad?" and pouted. She looked like she was about to start crying, and Faith said:

"No, B. Don't worry, these are happy tears. I'm just happy, you make me happy so easily! You're probably too small to understand, but not many people really cared about me. I've been alone pretty much all my life. And you care. I just hope that'll never change."

Faith NEVER confided in anyone like that. She screamed at Buffy on the roof top and said things that were bugging her, but she never let anyone see the softer side except this little Buffy, for some reason. It felt good. It felt really, really good to cry and allow herself to be vulnerable. She kissed Buffy's cheek and Buffy hugged her and said:

"Buffy love Fai and Buffy no like see Fai cry."

Faith held Buffy in her arms so tightly and gently, Buffy's head was resting on her forehead and Faith placed her own head on Buffy's little shoulder and continued to cry. She felt like some horrible weight had been lifted off of her shoulders..

"Fai loves you too, B. Very much. You're my little Twinkie and I don't wanna see you cry either. Ever again. Is that a deal? No crying?"

"It a deal."-Buffy answered and wiped Faith's tears away with her sleeve. "Now better."-she said and Faith just had to smile.

"Much better."-Faith agreed and kissed Buffy once again. She felt so much love for that little blonde kid and it was like she couldn't stop kissing her. Buffy kissed her back and now that Faith was smiling again, she was ready to continue playing. She pulled Faith's hand and ran. Faith loved the smile on Buffy's face while she was running away, thinking she was too fast for Faith, and she realized there was nothing that she wouldn't do to make Buffy stay happy and carefree.


	15. Chapter 15

AN/ Guest, thank you for a very sweet review. Thought I'd thank you this way cause i can't reply to your review cause you're not registered. You guys are the best, positive feedback makes me happy and helps me write. :) Keep being awesome and I'll do my best not to disappoint you :)

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Joss Whedon, the most amazing writer ever. *Bows down*

Two Weeks Later

"Buffy, no!"-Dawn yelled at her sister when she tried to climb on top of her Xander-made house. Buffy was tiny, Dawn was afraid she'd hurt herself and she ran to her and caught her in her arms. Buffy wasn't happy, she was soooo close to getting on the roof and she let out a very loud, annoyed scream.

"Gosh, you sure can scream."-Dawn said and tried to defend herself by catching Buffy's little hands when her tiny, but still strong, sister started pulling and scratching her face to make her put her down.

"FAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!"-Buffy screamed and Faith, who had just gotten out of the shower, almost got a heart attack. She never heard Buffy scream like that, it sounded like she was crying. She quickly put on her thongs and wore just a bath robe and ran out like crazy.

"Buffy, stop it! You can't climb on the roof, you'd hurt yourself, I'm trying to protect you!"-Dawn yelled, still holding Buffy's hands, but Buffy kicked her hard in the stomach and Dawn almost dropped her. "You little bugger!"-Dawn said and then noticed Faith, in her, you believe it or not, white, bath robe, and she exclaimed:

"Take this little monster and tell her she's not supposed to climb on the roof of her house!"

"Hey, B, what's the noise about? Dawn is just worried you might hurt yourself..."-Faith said and gently took Buffy in her arms.

Dawn caught her belly and said: "Damn, she still kicks like a pro!"

"Buffy climb!"-Buffy said and tried to wiggle out of Faith's arms.

Faith was holding her gently, but still tightly, and she said, calmly: "B, you can't climb, you'd fall and you'd have to go to a hospital. You don't want that, do you?"

"No! But, Buffy climb! Fai help?"-Buffy looked at her with those big, hopeful, green eyes and Faith just couldn't say no. Fuck me, I'm such a loser.-she thought and said:

"Ok, baby, calm down, don't start crying. Look I'll sit you on the roof, but you have to sit still. Promise you won't try to jump or something crazy like that."

"Pomise."-Buffy said and grinned.

"You're spoiling her, Faith, she can't do whatever she wants!"-Dawn complained, not believing how big sucker Faith had become. Or maybe she's always been a sucker for the blonde Slayer, but never wanted to show it?-Dawn wondered and thought she was probably right.

"She's a Slayer, she's stronger and more stable on her feet than normal toddlers, give her some credit."-Faith said when she let Buffy run to her house.

"Fine, but don't cry to me when she tries to climb on a tree and you don't let her and she freaks."

Buffy already started climbing and Faith ran to her and said: "Buffy, I said I'd place you on the roof. Be a good girl or we won't play anymore. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Ok."-Buffy said and let Faith pick her up.

"That was easy. See, Dusk, you have to be nice to her if you want her to be nice. Buffy doesn't like to be yelled at. Right, B?"

" 'Ight."-Buffy agreed and smiled when she was finally on the roof top.

"Now, tell me what's so cool on there?"-Faith asked, smiling, cause Buffy was grinning and looking really proud and happy.

"Buffy on the woof! Fai cool!"-Buffy said and forgot she wasn't supposed to stand up. She just wanted to hug Faith and when she stood up she lost balance and would have fallen if Faith hadn't been really quick.

"You don't listen, little bugger! You almost fell! See, Dawn was right when she wouldn't let you go up there. You're getting down!"-Faith thought her heart would jump out, she saw Buffy fall in slow motion, and it scared the hell out of her.

"Damn right I was right!"-Dawn said and went to the house to finish her homework. It was boring and stupid, but she had to. Her marks were bad already, when she lost Buffy and her mom she couldn't really focus on school. Now that Buffy was back, she felt calm again and was able to concentrate better. And, she wanted to make Buffy proud and happy, not disappointed and mad. At least now that Buffy was tiny, she could protect her. She got a good blow in the stomach, but it didn't matter that much, it mattered that she stopped Buffy from hurting herself, because she knew she wouldn't have been able to stop Buffy from falling like Faith did.

"Fai saved me."-Buffy said to Faith when she put her back on the ground.

"I did, didn't I?"-Faith agreed and felt proud of herself. Maybe she would have felt even more proud if she wasn't feeling silly for wearing a bath robe in front of the house.

"Come on, B, let's get inside, I need to get changed and dry my hair. You scared me when you screamed like that, don't do it again.."

Surprisingly, Buffy listened to her and followed Faith to the house.

Willow was trying to juggle with reading a spell book and playing with Tara at the same time. It really wasn't easy. Grown up Tara was pretty quiet and nice, but the baby version really wasn't quiet. She liked to be in Willow's arms and Willow picked her up on her lap and tried to read.

"You teaching her spells already?"-Faith asked when she got in the house. She grinned, thinking how cute Tara and Willow were.

"I'm trying to teach myself. Faith, I think I'm gonna need help from some powerful wicca, I don't get it. I'm afraid I won't be able to bring them back... I really messed it up big time..."

"Maybe it's not so bad, they both seem to be happy. Come on, I'm sure you'll figure it out. Need to change, keep an eye on Buffy for a bit."

"Sure."-Willow said, but Buffy still followed Faith straight away.

"Buffy, go to Willow, I need to change... I'll be back with you in five minutes, promise."

"No, Buffy go too."-Buffy said and pouted. She was stubborn, too stubborn...

"No, Buffy stays here. Come on, be a good girl. You can't see me naked, or almost naked, it's wrong!"

Faith felt like she was possessed by Buffy's spirit at that moment, she was always so good at saying what was wrong or right. It creeped her out a little, she wished it was the grown up Buffy who wanted to see her while changing. In that case she wouldn't mind... at all.

"No, Buffy go too."-Buffy repeated and ran upstairs like a little hurricane before Faith managed to stop her.

"Oh, I'm gonna kick your little ass..."-Faith said, but still smiled. That kid was just so shifty sometimes. Buffy was giggling loudly and hopping all over the bed when Faith entered the room.

Willow started reading faster, she was onto something just when she thought she'd never understand how to undo the spell. She placed now asleepTara on the couch and put pillows around her to keep her from rolling over and she started reading out loud. It was what she needed.

Faith took off her bath robe and Buffy stopped hopping and just watched her. She'd never seen breasts before, and she asked: "Why Fai have balls on chest?"

Faith stared at Buffy for a moment and then burst out laughing like an idiot. That was the funniest question she ever heard!

"Buffy, they're not balls, they're breasts and you'll have them too, when you grow up. They'll be reallyyyy nice ones, trust me!"

"Really? Like yours? Can Buffy touch?"

Faith laughed again, so hard she thought her stomach would explode. That was just a bit over the top! Thinking of letting the kid feel her up was beyond insane!

Buffy didn't understand why Faith was laughing so hard, she thought her friend lost her mind suddenly, so she just watched her, a huge question mark floating around her head.

"Sorry, little B, that's just... hahahaha! If you asked me when you're grown up, I'd let you."

"Buffy grow up fast then!"-Buffy said, not knowing how right she was about that.

Willow figured out what to do and she placed candels on the floor, and placed them in the exact way like when she cast a spell and turned her girlfriend and best friend into kids.

She started reading the text in Latin and prayed the spell would work this time.

Faith got dressed, but Buffy still wanted to touch her boobs, and now that she had a t-shirt on she didn't think it was such a big deal so she let her. She sat on the bed next to Buffy, who grabbed her tits straight away. "Wow."-Buffy said and squeezed them a little, and Faith laughed again.

Willow exclaimed: "Potestas!" and looked at Tara, who was sleeping on the couch, naked, and thank Goddess, in her adult size!

"Tara!"-Willow was so happy, but the girls upstairs were...not so happy.

Faith's eyes were closed cause she was laughing while tiny Buffy was feeling her up, but suddenly Buffy's hands seemed bigger and stronger and she opened her eyes and started at now grown up Buffy, a grown up and stark naked Buffy, who was still holding onto her breasts, looking really confused and freaked out.

"What the hell? Willow!"-they both yelled at once.  



	16. Chapter 16

AN/ Awww guys, you're seriously the best! Thanks so much for reviewing, and I'm so glad I made you laugh. :D Don't get chocked on your drinks or something while reading, though, I like you too much :D Writing this story has been so easy and fun, and it's all cause of you. Stay awesome!

"Oh, shit! Buffy's gonna kill me..."-Willow whispered when she heard Buffy and Faith yell.

Tara opened her eyes and was really surprised when she realized she had been sleeping on the couch, naked.

"Wills, what's going on?"-Tara asked, sounding sleepy. She didn't remember anything, but for some reason she felt pretty happy and rested.

"Uh, I... Please, don't be mad..."-Willow didn't even know how to start explaining.

"Well, I'll see about that. If you drugged and raped me, I'll be mad. It would explain the nakedness."-Tara said, unsure if she was worried, mad or just really curious.

"No, gosh, no! I just... Last two weeks you were a baby and Buffy was a toddler. She looked about three years old. Oh, she's so gonna kill me!"

Tara stared at her girlfriend like she just saw her for the first time in her life and asked: "I was a baby? Willow! Oh my god!"

"I'm sorry! But, if it's any consolation, you were a really adorable one!"

"I don't believe you. I'll go with my first idea: you drugged and raped me, didn't you?"-Tara's head was all over the place, and even though she didn't really believe Willow could do such thing, believing that she was a baby was a bit hard. Willow showed her photos of her and Buffy to convince her and Tara just looked at them, speechless.

Her girlfriend really had some explaining to do...

"Buffy! You're... Buffy! And you're naked!"-Faith managed to say and she quickly moved away from the blonde Slayer, she didn't want her to think that she enjoyed having her hands all over her breasts. Well, she did kind of enjoy it, but Buffy wasn't supposed to know that.

Buffy quickly pulled the covers over her body, blushing furiously. She was so surprised she didn't even know what to say. She just wanted to get dressed and talk to Willow about what happened.

"I.. I'm gonna go, you get dressed."-Faith said, trying not to stutter, which was really, really unlike her. She still had the image of naked Buffy holding her breasts in her head, she couldn't think straight. A cigarette was essential and she grabbed one and ran out of the room, bumping into Dawn, who had heard them yell and decided to see what was going on.

It was obvious to Dawn that Buffy got back to her twenties instead of being a tiny little bugger, but she just wanted to see her to be sure she didn't grow a tail or something. You never know with Willow's spells.

Faith's heart was beating like crazy, she was so worried Buffy would stop liking her now that she was back to the adulthood. It felt nice to be adored by little Buffy... She finally felt she was doing something right when Buffy kept following her around, trusting her completely and obviously loving her a lot.

Even lighting a cigarette didn't help the nervousness Faith felt. She kept pacing, she couldn't calm down. Buffy just turned into her sexy adult self in the worst possible moment!

"Buffy! You're back! God, you were a cute toddler, don't go back to being annoying, please!"-Dawn said and hugged her sister, who looked like she was in shock.

"I'll try not to... Uh, Dawn, could you give me some privacy? I need to get dressed and think a little. I remember stuff, but it's all a jumble, too much info at once."-Buffy said, and realized that Faith was the one who occupied most of her thoughts. She was everywhere and it was confusing.

"Sure, Buff. See ya later."-Dawn said, a little disappointed she didn't get a hug or a kiss from her sister. She just hoped Buffy wouldn't go back to her detached and sad self. It was so good to finally see her happy.

"Thanks."-Buffy said and cupped her face in both hands for a moment. Things started coming back to her, she remembered how Faith held and kissed her gently, took care of her, watched her, acted like a completely different person than the one Buffy had known once. She was touched, and confused. Why was Faith so nice to her, so full of love, when she had a perfect opportunity to end her once and for all?

Was it possible for them to be friends? Or had they hurt each other too bad to achieve that?

Buffy's head was buzzing, she was so afraid of facing Faith and actually talking to her, especially cause the first thing she saw and felt were Faith's hands on her boobs. And they felt nice! Damn, what's wrong with me?-Buffy asked herself and felt her cheeks get red again.

She remembered how Faith said she wouldn't mind to have her hands on her boobs if she was all grown up, and she remembered Faith's comment about the wet kiss she had given her. Why would Faith say something like that in the first place? Did she like her? Love her? Buffy was terrified.

Memories of spending time with Faith during the past few weeks flooded her mind, she couldn't think about anything else, except maybe about how good it felt to go Slaying with her years ago, how great it was to dance with her and how alive she felt while Faith was around. She was surprised she never thought about the bad things that had happened between them... They popped in her mind for a moment, but were quickly replaced by the new and nicer memories.

Only her diary knew that there was a time she had a huge crush on the brunette Slayer (she had no idea Dawn had read her diary, and Dawn was a lucky girl, otherwise Buffy might have fed her to the vamps), and now that she had Faith and all these new pretty adorable memories, she just wanted to run downstairs, find her and kiss her. Of course, she couldn't do that. It was Faith. What if Faith just loved the toddler Buffy?

There were too many questions and feelings at once and Buffy decided to take a shower to pull herself together.

Faith was still freaked out, but she just had to talk to Willow. She was pretty mad that the red head didn't tell her she would try to cast a spell. If she had told her, she wouldn't have let Buffy feel her up!

"Willow! You just chose a perfect moment to bring Buffy back! She was holding my goddamn boobs when she grew up!"

"She was what?"-Willow asked, a little entertained by the idea.

Tara was still checking out the photos, and she couldn't help going 'awww'... Seeing how happy Buffy and herself were, she couldn't really be mad at Willow.

"Just saying, you could have told me! She's gonna think I'm bad! Maybe she won't even remember anything and she'll make me go away!"-Faith said her fears out loud, not believing herself.

"Calm down, wait for Buffy to come downstairs and you can talk."

"Calm down? Easy for you to say! She was fuckin' naked, holding my boobs!"

Willow noticed Faith was all jittery and she wondered if Faith really was in love with Buffy. So, she decided to ask:

"Faith, are you in love with Buffy?"

Buffy got downstairs just in time to hear Faith say: "Always been and always will be. But she doesn't love me back. Well, at least little Buffy loved me."

Willow was surprised to get such an honest response, she expected Faith to deny it, lie or just run away.

Buffy thought her heart would jump out when she hear Faith's answer. She chickened out and ran back upstairs, Fath's words ringing in her head like an alarm.

Faith was in love with her.

And Buffy had to admit it to herself: She was in love with Faith. She really was. But it was so scary to think about it and she didn't know how to deal with her feelings. She didn't want to mess anything up, make Faith go rogue again. It scared her more than anything.

Her heart still pounding in her ears, she lay down on the bed and thought: God, what am I gonna do?

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, B? You decent? Can I come in?"-Faith asked, feeling more crazy and nervous than when she found out she was Chosen to fight vampires and demons. Fuck demons, fighting her emotions was way harder...

"Yeah, come in."-Buffy said and caught Mr. Gordo in her hand, trying to act normal.

Faith slowly got in Buffy's room and said: "We need to talk."

"Yeah, I guess we do..."-Buffy agreed and looked at the floor, hoping the conversation wouldn't be too awkward... 


	17. Chapter 17

AN/ Thanks again for being the best readers ever! :)

"Buffy, I..."

"Faith..."-they both started talking at once and then both said: "No, you go first."

They couldn't help smiling at the awkward exchange, and Buffy said: "No, seriously, you go first."

She wondered if Faith would tell her that she loved her. Her heart was beating like a drum and suddenly it was really hard to breathe. Her mind was all over the place, and she noticed her hands were shaking a little. Even her palms were a little sweaty. Buffy wasn't used to being so nervous and scared just because of a simple conversation. She was the Slayer, she was supposed to be strong, confident and calm. At that moment she felt the exact opposite feelings.

"Buffy..."-Faith tried to start, but stopped again and nervously pulled a little thread on her pants, showing she was just as nervous as Buffy, which surprised Buffy a little, she thought Faith was the confident and straight forward one.

Buffy looked at her, holding her breath, but she didn't even realize she was doing it until Faith said:

"I don't know how much you remember or what you know about me being here... Willow needed my help when she turned you into a kid. She bailed me out using magic, but if you don't want me here, I'll understand. I can go back to jail to complete my sentence."-Faith said, her voice sounding way weaker and huskier than usually. Her heart was going insane, she thought she felt it sink into her stomach.

Buffy was surprised to hear Faith say that. She must have really changed. A year ago Buffy would have sent her back to jail in a heartbeat, but now... She wanted her to stay. She just didn't know how to say it. No, she NEEDED her to stay. There was this little spot in her heart that was only Faith's, especially now that she experienced a whole different dimension of Faith's character and goodness.

It was so hard to say she needed her to stay and never leave again, she definitely wasn't ready to tell Faith how she felt about her. She wasn't even sure she'd ever be ready, but she was sure she didn't wanna lose her now that they finally found some peace and renewed their bond, even if Buffy wasn't exactly herself while the whole change was happening.

She was quiet for a moment and it seemed like an hour to Faith, who felt like every nerve in her body was on fire.

"Buffy?"-she said her name, and Buffy noticed she hasn't called her B. yet. She liked that little nickname, for some reason.

"Fai... umm, Faith... I remember everything. I think so at least. I remember you were really nice to me, and... thank you. You really made me happy. It was nice being happy after a long period of constant darkness. Come on, I even kissed Spike, just to FEEL something. You changed that. Thank you. And, no, I don't want you to leave and go back to jail."-Buffy said, feeling love and tenderness spread over her body like a tidal wave. She wanted to hug Faith, hold her hand, kiss her... But, she wasn't brave enough. Funny, she faced disgusting demons every night and rarely felt scared, but now she was just terrified.

Faith felt butterflies when Buffy called her Fai. Butterflies. Now, that was something new. And when Buffy thanked her and told her she wanted her to stay, she was sure her heart skipped a beat. She was sure Buffy would push her away, act like she was the better one, tell her she needed to leave as soon as possible. There was this gentleness in Buffy's eyes that really surprised Faith and made her fall for Buffy a bit harder. As though she hadn't already fallen hard enough...

"Really? You want me to stay?"-Faith asked, a little smile appearing on her face.

"Yes. We can hang out, remind ourselves how good we were together when you first showed up in Sunnydale. I thought we clicked and then everything went to hell."-Buffy said, sounding a little sad and disappointed, like she really hated to think about it. It was true, she did hate it.

Oh, Faith hated it too. She would do stuff completely differently if she could go back now. Unfortunately, demons kept coming up with all kinds of gadgets, but no one ever invented a time machine. Damn.

"I was messed up, B. Really messed up."-Faith said, and Buffy realized she was happy Faith called her B. She was the only one that called her that, and Buffy thought her voice sounded so gentle whenever she uttered that one letter.

"And I was so ready to judge, never thought about how I would have acted if I'd staked that guy. So, why don't we go back to the start?"

"I'm in!"-Faith said and smiled, showing those adorable dimples, still not believing she got a chance to make things right with Buffy. She was a hundred and ten percent sure their relationship was broken beyond repair.

"Good! So, umm, hi, Fai... Faith, I'm Buffy. Nice to meet you."-Buffy said and stretched out her hand to shake Faith's. It was really time to turn the page, start a new, fresh chapter.

"You can call me Fai. I like it. Nice to meet you, Buffy. How about we go Slaying later? And, oh, please, don't tell me you crave a non fat yogurt aferwards!"-Faith shook Buffy's hand and noticed Buffy's hand and gaze lingered for a few seconds more than a normal handshake would.

"What, I do crave a non fat yogurt!"-Buffy defended herself, but she had something way naughtier than a yogurt on her mind. Yogurt all over Faith's naked body, for example. She couldn't help blushing and Faith joked:

"Busted. Your face just said it all. H&H, girl, don't yogurt me."-Faith joked and Buffy hit her with a pillow.

They both smiled and thought it was so weird that things between them weren't weird at all. They both expected a familiar punch in the head or a bunch of awkward moments.

"Yeah, yeah..."-Buffy said, not really denying it.

For the first time since she was brought back to life, Buffy actually felt alive and smiled the first sincere smiles.

Then she remembered Spike and wondered if he'd ever give up trying to get in her pants. She mentally slapped herself for kissing him after their adventure with Sweet, Lord of the Dance. He was one stubborn fella, and annoying, but she couldn't help admitting that he was pretty nice to her when she told him the secret about being in Heaven.

She didn't want to think about Spike, though! Now it was time to focus on Faith and their friendship. Those crazy feelings she had for Faith kept coming back to the surface even though she tried to push them in the depth of her being.

Faith loved her and she loved her back, but there were things they needed to sort out first and she decided to wait, to be sure her feelings weren't just a consequence of being a toddler with a heart full of love for the brunette Slayer.

"So, B, what do you think about going downstairs to scare the living hell out of Red?"-Faith grinned.

"Love the idea."-Buffy smiled, high fived Faith and they ran downstairs, trying not to giggle.

Buffy decided to have some fun and she winked to Faith, and tried to make herself look really annoyed, and then she said: "Oh, Wills, you're sooo dead..."


	18. Chapter 18

AN/ Special thanks to MaimeSan who noticed my mistake, originally i wrote nipples instead of dimples in the last chapter hahahaha it made me laugh so hard when I realized it. What can I say, my mind turns to a bit naughtier side when thinking about Faith and Buffy... ;) anyway, I corrected it now that I finally figured out how to edit miss-spelled words. Forgive me if you find any other typos, I tend to write fast when I really get into it and notice it afterwards. Grr Argh...

Tara had gone to change clothes in the mean time and Willow was alone when Faith, and a pissed off looking Buffy burst in the living room.

"Hi, Buff, it's good to see you!"-Willow said, giving Buffy one of those cute smiles that said: 'I know I messed up, but you still love me, right?'

Faith looked at Buffy and thought: She's a good actress! I wouldn't like to see this pissed off face aimed at me!

Buffy thought Willow looked cute when she smiled like that, her face looked so innocent, but she decided she wouldn't let Willow's cuteness get in the way of her little revenge. You don't turn THE Slayer into a toddler and get away with it.

"You turned me into a kid! Sunnydale could have been attacked and you might have all gotten killed! You never think, Wills!"-Buffy glared at her.

"Hey, I would have fought and saved them, B. At least you had a little rest..."-Faith said and Buffy looked at her like she was saying: 'Shut up now, geez!'

"I know I did, Buffy, but I just wanted to help you deal with your post-resurrection depression... When you were a kid, you were happy!"-Willow defended herself, sad that her best friend was so mad at her.

Buffy noticed a photo album Tara had previously gone through, and opened it.

"Wow. Gosh, I was a cutie!"-Buffy said and couldn't help smiling at the photos. Faith was in almost every photo with her, either holding or kissing her, and the smile on Buffy's face showed she was really the happiest kid in the whole world. She owed it to Faith, of all people... the woman who hurt her more than any demon ever managed to, and the only woman who entered Buffy's heart.

"Yes, you were. A naughty little cutie!"-Faith agreed and smiled.

"Anyway, Willow, you had no right to do it, you can mess with people's lives like that. I'm disappointed and mad. Things could have gone really wrong!"-Buffy was trying to sound strict, but it was getting harder and harder cause the photos she was looking at were melting her heart.

"I know, Buffy, I'm sorry. I just hated knowing I was the reason you were unhappy... I wanted to fix it. Please don't hate me."-Willow's eyes got teary and Buffy started feeling sorry for her. Her 'mess with Willow' plan started looking a bit too harsh. But she started worrying about Willow, it seemed that she was unable to fix anything without magic anymore.

"Yeah, well, if you don't want to lose me and everyone around you, stop using magic constantly. You were a great person even without it. Promise me you'll only use magic if it's a matter of life and death and I'll forgive you and stop acting all bad moody towards you."

"I promise. I don't wanna hurt anyone else, Buffy, I just wanted to help, I really thought you were stuck in a hell dimension and wanted to get you out of there. I'm sorry."

"We're five by five then, but if you break the promise I'm afraid I'll have to be less cookie goodness and turn into a cookie monster. Fai, you wanna go for a pizza before we go slaying? We might take care of the hungries before the patrol..."

"Sounds great to me, you know I'm always up for eating. Wanna take care of the hornies after the patrol then?"-Faith asked, winked and smiled widely. "Oh, B, you've stolen my expression. Five by five's got Faith's stamp on it. But hey, if you get all naughty after the patrol, I'll forgive you!"

Buffy wasn't sure if Faith was joking or not. People always said there was truth hidden in every joke, and Buffy thought this was definitely true in this case, and her heart beat faster. She felt her cheeks redden and Faith teased:

"Aww, B, made you blush..."

"Shut up, grrr.."-Buffy growled and decided to go upstairs to change into jeans and a t-shirt.

"So, are you gonna make a move?"-Willow asked Faith when they stayed alone. Tara heard the question, she had just entered the living room. "What move?"-she asked, still finding it hard to believe Faith was there and fighting a good fight. Her last encounter with Faith wasn't a really pleasant one, Faith was pretty rude... Faith remembered it too and felt sorry for it.

"She loves Buffy. Come on, Faith, you're not a chicken, you can make a move! Tonight!"-Willow encouraged her, and couldn't believe she was doing it actually. It was Faith, the same Faith who held a knife under her throat and teamed up with a guy who wanted to destroy Sunnydale and the world. Still, it felt right... Something was telling her Buffy would like it, her blonde friend was never too good at hiding her emotions. The way she looked at Faith and how she blushed when Faith mentioned the hornies told her Buffy did have some kinds of feelings too. They were probably just scary to her, Willow understood it completely.

"I am a chicken. A big one! I never loved anyone, I'd just fuck and run, and that's what chickens do, isn't it?"

"I say you go for it. Come on!"

"Go for what?"-Buffy was also good at showing up when she wasn't supposed to.

It was Faith's turn to blush and Buffy realized they had talked about her again.

"I was gonna apply for a job."-Faith lied and looked at Willow, silently asking her to back her up.

"That's right. What did you think we were talking about?"

"Nothing, I was just curious. Faith, you don't need a job. I was all dead and have some savings... Obviously couldn't spend my money. So, I'm paying for pizza. Let's go."

"So, it's a proper date, I see... You paying and all... Sweet."-Faith said, like she joked, but she just wanted to see what Buffy would say.

"Ok, it's a date. And you're a lady this time, I always figured it would be the other way round..."-Buffy said, accidentally revealing she'd thought about dates with Faith. She hoped Faith wouldn't notice it, but she wasn't that lucky. Faith grinned and asked:

"So, you've thought about a date with me already?"

Buffy rolled her eyes, trying to act like she had no idea what Faith was talking about, and she said: "Don't get all big headed now, let's just get going... Bye, Wills."

"You heard that, Red? It's a date."

"Have fun, you two!"-Willow smiled, wondering if it would actually end up being a proper date, with kisses and cuddles and everything...


	19. Chapter 19

Dawn was reading a book in the back yard, a little disappointed her sister asked her to give her privacy as soon as she turned back into an adult. At least books were rarely a disappointment and she liked to get lost in a good story.

She was reading Harry Potter and The Order Of Phoenix even though she knew it by heart already. It was fun to imagine Hogwarts existed, especially cause she was so familiar with the world of magic. She would happily join Hogwarts, maybe then she'd be able to find something she's good at and she wouldn't be an outcast. She totally felt like one, her sister was so important and mighty, everything always revolved around her and her Slaying, and it seemed like Dawn herself was invisible and unimportant.

Buffy looked so confused and lost earlier and Dawn was surprised when she heard her giggle and laugh suddenly. She was walking away with Faith, Dawn could see, and they looked really close and friendly. It was beyond weird, and hurtful; Buffy preferred company of a girl who tried to kill her over spending time with her own sister. Nice.

Willow decided to bake chocolate chip cookies, she baked cookies whenever she felt guilty about something... Tara was a little quiet, she wasn't a hundred percent sure she wasn't mad at Willow for using magic. She just hoped she'd take it easy now that Buffy asked her to.

Leaving Willow to bake, Tara went to look for Dawn. She noticed Dawn wasn't in a good mood and she sat next to her and asked: "Hey, Dawnie, are you ok?"

"I'm fine... You? Hey, you were such a cute baby, but I'm glad you're back."-Dawn smiled a little, she really loved Tara. She understood her better than anyone, cause she had been an outcast in the Scooby Gang in the beginning too.

"I'm glad I'm back too. Don't remember anything, but judging the photos, I was happy. Why are you brooding all alone here? I thought you'd be happy to have Buffy back."

"Yeah, well, as always, she was more interested in hanging out with anyone but me. It's cool, though."

Tara felt sorry for Dawn, Buffy was so reckless sometimes. She probably wasn't even aware how much she was hurting Dawn when she acted like her things were always more important. First she was Chosen, then she died, and hey, then she got resurrected. The icing on a really crazy cake was being turned into a toddler. Who on earth could compete with someone like that?

"She's probably just trying to deal with her feelings for Faith... and other stuff on her mind."-Tara tried to make Dawnie feel better, and Dawn was thankful for her effort, but she still felt hurt.

"She's been trying to deal with her feelings for Faith for years, look how it worked out, they were at each other's throats for ages and now she's more interested in Faith's company than mine. I love Faith, but I can't help being hurt. You know, years ago, while she was in love with Angel, Spike told them they couldn't be friends; they could fight, shag, hate each other, but they'd still be in love till it kills them both. He was right, and it's the same with Faith. They can't be friends. They love each other and if one of them found a person to date, the other one would lose it."

Tara was surprised, Dawn seemed to be more insightful than anyone gave her credit for.

"How do you know about Spike's speech?"-Tara asked.

Dawn smiled and said: "Read Buffy's diary several times. She always wrote everything in detail, like her life could just vanish if she didn't. I skipped all those angsty parts about Angel and Angelus, but my eyes almost dropped out of my sockets when I read what she'd written about Faith. She was rather poetic. Even writing haiku songs! And then she complained about having to drop the poetry class cause she was good at writing haiku-well, that's what she thought anyway. If you think writing:

Roses are red The fish is dead And I'm so sad

is a masterpiece, then something is seriously wrong with you."-Dawn rolled her eyes.

Tara chuckled, Buffy's haiku 'skills' were not that advanced, but hey, if writing made her happy...

And, yes, writing haiku made Buffy happy, but at that moment, Faith was making her way happier! They sat at the pizza restaurant. Faith ordered a beer and Buffy ordered an orange juice and they talked while waiting for their pizza to arrive.

For a change, they weren't just talking about Slaying and the most annoying demons and work stuff, they felt like they could talk about more important stuff. Faith wasn't one for big conversations unless they included her Slaying achievements, but this time she wanted to show Buffy she cared about her and what she was going through, so she asked:

"So, B... what was being dead like? Are you better now?"

"Faith, I don't really wanna talk about it..."-Buffy said, trying not to look into Faith's dark eyes that looked at her as if they could see right through her.

"Hey... I've gone through hell too and I know how lonely and scary it can be. Maybe, if I hadn't been in jail, I would have been able to help you and you wouldn't have jumped and died."-now it was Faith's turn to avoid Buffy's eyes.

"Yeah, I could have helped you too. I'm sorry, Faith..."

"I didn't really let you help. But when it mattered, you did help. If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't have gone to jail, I would have just kept running. So, it's my turn to help you."

"But, Faith, you did help me! You took care of me, l-loved me, made me feel protected and safe... You taught me how to be happy again. I can never repay for it all. After this experience I'm not sorry I was pulled out of Heaven. Cause these weeks with you were really close to Heaven."-Buffy said, tears swimming in her eyes. She just wanted to kiss Faith, maybe the kiss would be able to tell her how she really felt.

Faith caught her hand and said: "I'm glad to hear that. So, from now on, no fighting and hurting each other... I promise."

"I promise, too."-Buffy agreed and took a deep breath, Faith's hand holding her own felt amazing. Faith thought the same thing, and she was happy Buffy didn't pull the hand away.

"What do you think about going to the Bronze later?"-Faith asked, still holding Buffy's hand. None of them even tried or wanted to stop touching.

"Sounds great. I could use a fun night out. I'm sure the Gang would love to go too. To celebrate Tara and I are normal again."

"Yeah, sounds cool."-Faith said, but she really just wanted to have Buffy to herself. It was nice to hang out with her.

A waitress got to their table, bringing a maxi size pizza with pepperoni, cheese and chili peppers. They reluctantly let each other's hand go, and the waitress said: "Oh, girls, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were a couple. My boss got married today and he told me to get a free drink to all the couples..."

"We..."-Buffy started, but Faith interrupted her and said:

"We would love to congratulate him and thank him for our drinks."

Buffy looked at her, a little surprised, but kept quiet. She was actually a bit entertained because the waitress thought they were a couple. She thought maybe others could see something deeper than friendship when they looked at them and Buffy liked that.

"He's not here now, he's on his way to Hawaii with his new wife, but I'll tell him when he comes back. Girls, enjoy your pizza, I'll get you your drinks in a minute."

"Thank you."-Buffy and Faith said in unison and Faith laughed and said: "Crazy she thought we were a couple, right?"

"Very!"-Buffy pretended to agree, but she looked at her pizza slice, praying to any deity to keep her from blushing.

Damn, Buffy's so embarrassed, she would never give us a chance to try to kiss or something.-Faith thought and bit into her pizza, trying not to look to disappointed.

I wish Faith would stop making jokes and tell me how she really feels. She must know I'm not good at making first steps, especially not when it's HER I'm interested in.-Buffy thought and continued to chew in silence. Mary, the waitress, brought them their drinks and asked:

"Would you mind kissing for the camera? The best couple will get a free pizza when my boss gets back."

Buffy and Faith stared at each other, not believing their ears. There was no way to decline a kiss now that they got free drinks by lying to the poor waitress who just wanted to be nice and helpful.

Faith cleared her throat and looked at Buffy, who, surprisingly, look straight into her eyes and said: "Yeah, why not?"

"B..."-Faith whispered, and Buffy gave her a little smile and leaned over the table. Faith met her half way and their lips touched, slowly at first, but when the camera clicked they were still kissing slowly, but passionately.

Mary said: "Thank you, girls." and left, but they didn't see or hear her.

Buffy moved away first and blushed a little. "Do you think it was convincing enough?"-she asked, her heart going completely insane. It was the best kiss ever, there were butterflies and all sorts of crazy feelings piled up in Buffy. Her nerves were on fire, her whole body was on fire!

"Convincing? Hell, even I thought you wanted me! You're a damn good kisser, B!"-Faith said, feeling horny and even more in love. Buffy's kiss was amazing, her lips and tongue-yes, there was some tongue too-were so sweet and soft...She thought she could easily get addicted to kissing that girl...

Buffy grinned and said: "You're not bad yourself..."

"I can be much much better."-Faith winked and sipped the drink the waitress had given them, she wasn't sure but she thought it was Sex On The Beach cocktail. Oh she wanted a proper sex on the beach at that moment, with this sexy blonde girl sitting on the opposite side of the table.

"Oh, really?"-Buffy asked, and Faith started thinking she was actually FLIRTING. Was it possible that Buffy actually wanted one more kiss?

"Oh, hell yeah, B! I always said I had mad skills, hey!"

"Well if we get that pizza and the best couple award, I might kiss you again."-Buffy said, wishing she was braver, she wanted to kiss her again right then and there. Damn damn damn damn...she kept thinking, while her heart was going bam bam bam bam bam bam!

It was time to go Slaying and they both feared they'd be too distracted by thinking about the kiss, to be really fighting any baddies.

How can just a kiss leave such mess in people's hearts and bodies?-they wondered and walked towards the Restfield Graveyard in silence.


	20. Chapter 20

AN/ Love the feedback, guys, it really helps to know what you think, no matter if you like or dislike something-feel free to let me know, it's most appreciated.

The graveyard was so quiet, no demons were around, and both Slayers desperately wanted them to show up because they needed a distraction really bad.

Buffy was humming 'Walk Through the Fire' and trying not to think about the kiss, which was impossible. Faith was playing with a stake, wishing there was something she could ram it into.

They heard some noise in the bushes and both reacted straight away, but it turned out it was a stray dog, and Buffy sighed: "Typical for the demons and vamps. When I'm in a hurry, they're all over the place, and when I want to kick some ass, they're nowhere to be found."

"Heh, yeah. Why don't we spar a little?"-Faith asked, she really needed to unwind.

Buffy's face lit up immediately. "Love the way you think! Come on, kick my ass!"

Faith put her stake in her sleeve and got in the fighting mode; her fists clutched and a little grin on her face. Damn, she missed sparring with Buffy. The blonde might have looked tiny and fragile, but she was the best fighter ever. After their sparring she always needed a long cold shower and some fun, and she knew this time would be no different, and it was driving her crazy in a way, because she didn't want to find a random person to fuck, she just wanted Buffy.

They looked into each other's eyes for a long moment and Buffy decided to strike first. She aimed for Faith's chin, but Faith was ready and she stopped her, catching her leg in mid air. Buffy jumped back into a somersault and landed on her feet, grinning.

"Well done, Fai."

"Nice try, B, I'll give you that!"-Faith shot back and laughed when Buffy pfft-ed it away and this time managed to kick the brunette.

"Ow."-Faith moved backwards, ready to attack the blonde, who was giggling like a little girl. Sparring with Faith was definitely on top five of the best things ever.

"Faith, don't sleep now, show me what you got..."-Buffy teased and attacked again. Faith slipped her leg under Buffy's and made the blonde Slayer land on her ass. Nevertheless, she kept smiling and laughing, it was the best time she had in ages!

Faith jumped on Buffy, who was still sitting on the floor, feeling really happy and relaxed at that moment. They started wrestling playfully. A smile wasn't leaving Buffy's face and Faith had to smile too, Buffy's smile was infectious. Even her cute nose looked so much cuter while she was laughing. Knowing Buffy was seriously ticklish, Faith slipped her hand on Buffy's ribs and tickled her, causing Buffy to roll on her side and laugh like a three year old.

"Faith, stooopppppp..."-she yelled, laughed and cried at the same time, it seemed like the adult Buffy wasn't THAT different from the toddler Buffy!

"Make me!"-Faith said and Buffy kicked her, but not too hard. She was pleased when she managed to get on top of Faith and she grabbed her hands and placed them on the ground above Faith's head and just smiled like a naughty little girl.

Buffy was sitting on Faith's stomach, holding her tightly in place with both her legs and hands. Faith looked up at her, thinking how sexy Buffy looked and how hot the position was.

Thinking some seriously hot things, Faith bit her lip and growled quietly when Buffy tightened the grip on her wrists. That little growl made Buffy feel goose bumps and she smiled and asked: "Did you really think you'd kick my ass?" Her voice came out a lot huskier than she intended, seeing Faith bite her lip, hearing her growl and feeling her hot body beneath her was a bit too much for Buffy. Her heart was going wild. The only thing she wanted at that moment was to kiss Faith, who was, strangely, quiet, just looking at her with those expressive dark chocolatey eyes...

Buffy could have sworn she read: 'Omg, I want you...' in Faith's eyes, and before she knew what she was doing, she leaned over and kissed Faith with all she had, still holding her hands tightly above her head.

Faith moaned into the kiss, a little surprised Buffy kissed her like that; she was passionate and the kiss felt like she needed it desperately... This time Buffy didn't hesitate rolling her tongue with Faith's, gently sucking and pulling Faith's lower lip.

"Mmmm, Buffy..."-Faith whispered, making Buffy want to rip her clothes off right then and there. God, that woman knew how to kiss. Faith wiggled her arms out of Buffy's grasp and rolled on top of the blonde Angelic Slayer, as she liked to call her in her head sometimes.

Buffy lifted herself up and pulled Faith closer to her, wishing that their make out session would last forever. Lost in each other, they didn't hear a certain bleached vampire approach.

When Spike realized who was kissing on the ground like horny teenagers, his eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"Bloody hell!"-he exclaimed, and thought of the lyrics he'd sung weeks ago: 'If my heart could beat, it would break my chest...'

Both Slayers were annoyed as hell when they looked up and saw him stare at them like he'd never seen two women before.

Faith was still on top of Buffy, her hands holding Buffy's sexy breasts, when Spike interrupted them.

"Spike, if you don't wanna go poof, I suggest you go poof yourself. Shoo, now!"-Buffy said, still finding it hard to believe that she actually willingly kissed that guy.

"What the bloody hell is this? Buffy!"-he sounded shocked, and hurt. Buffy was his girl, not Faith's. It wasn't fair, he'd been so good to her and now suddenly she appeared to be gay and completely uninterested in him or his feelings.

"Go away... gosh, what was the nickname Angel gave you? Captain Peroxide! I totally get that nickname now."-Faith teased and Spike kicked her in the head, forgetting his chip would go off and hurt him really bad.

He screamed in agony and Faith got up, looking really, really pissed off.

She walked towards him slowly, like a black panther ready to jump on its prey.

"Faith, we should just go, he can't hurt anyone anyway, he's not a threat."-Buffy said, knowing how much he hated to have that little fact pointed out to him.

"He is a threat. As long as he's alive, he's a threat. Angel is the only vampire I'm ever gonna respect and care for. He's more humane than most of the actually humans, but this... he only cares about his own ass. And, to touch your ass ever again, he'll have to go through me."-Faith growled, watching Spike with her eyes narrowed. She didn't trust him around Buffy.

The way he looked at Buffy was driving her crazy. It was obvious that he wanted her all for himself. He wasn't allowed to look at her like that in her presence. Faith kicked and punched him a few times, feeling a bit better, but Buffy dragged her away and said: "Come on, Fai, let's go home. I wanna shower and go to bed."

"This isn't over, FAI."-Spike said, mockingly.

"Counting on it, Peroxide."-Faith said, caught Buffy's hand and pulled her towards the Summers' house.

"Faith, it was really unnecessary... He's harmless now, he needs to buy pigs' blood to feed, it must be the lowest kick a vampire could get."-Buffy defended him, not knowing exactly why.

"Whatever, B. He looked at you like you were a piece of meat. And probably a blood bank or something. He has no right."-Faith was annoyed. That dumbass interrupted the best making out session ever, her lips were still burning and she loveeeeed Buffy's breasts in her hand, they fit perfectly...

"So what if he looked at me? I kissed him cause I was weak and just wanted to feel, but I'm not gonna do it again. Your kisses made me feel much, much better..."-Buffy smiled, still not believing herself. What Faith made her feel was... perfect beyond words.

"Good to know."-Faith grinned and remembered they'd talked about going to the Bronze, so she asked: "You still up for going to the Bronze with Red, T, Xander and Anya?"

"Yeah, sure, I wanna dance a little. I remember you can dance pretty good."

"So can you..."-Faith said and got closer to Buffy and whispered in her ear: "But we shouldn't dance together cause I'll just pull and kiss you in front of everyone..."

Faith's voice and words made Buffy shiver all over, she couldn't believe how sexy it sounded.

"Kiss me now... We'll be going through some serious withdrawal later..."-Buffy said, and she really didn't have to say it twice. Faith's lips crashed against her's the same second... Their tongues were fighting, their bodies grinding against each other, and their hearts beating loudly in their ears... Within less than a minute, Faith had Buffy pinned against the side of a mausoleum, kissing her wildly.

She pressed her knee against Buffy's hot spot and Buffy moaned, making Faith want her even more... She growled into Buffy's ear and licked and sucked on her neck, never moving her knee away. Buffy breathed faster and harder, started moving her hands all over Faith's body, causing Faith to lose herself completely... She lifted Buffy up, had Buffy's legs wrapped around her waist and kissed her hard.

"Faith... oh..."-Buffy moaned when she felt Faith's hand in between her legs, teasing her through her jeans.

"You want it, huh, B?"-Faith whispered and pressed her hand harder. Buffy was so hot... the soft moans she was letting out were driving Faith insane. She could have bet Buffy would sound and look so fuckin' sexy during the orgasm. She wanted to touch her soft, wet, juicy spot, she wanted it soooo bad she felt like her heart would explode if she didn't. She started unbuttoning Buffy's jeans and she was so close to push her hand in her pants, but Buffy gently moved her hand away and whispered: "Not yet..."

She sounded out of breath and really excited, and Faith knew she wanted it, no matter what she was saying. Still, she moved her hand away and whispered: "Why not? You know you want it as much as I do..."

"All in the right time, Fai. And this isn't the right time... or place."-Buffy whispered and kissed Faith once more, but then moved away from her and zipped her pants again. She wanted it to be special with Faith, not just a quick fuck in the graveyard.

"Ok, B."-Faith understood, and realized she was going too fast. It was going too fast for herself too, she never thought this would happen... They needed time, but time would go way faster if they continued to have these little escapades...

"Thanks, Fai."-Buffy smiled and put her arm around Faith's waist. Faith put her arm around Buffy's neck and they headed home, to see if their friends were interested in going out...


	21. Chapter 21

AN/ Guys I'm sorry for slow upload, my internet was down for two days, I just got it back.

Buffy ran straight to the shower as soon as she entered the house. She was so horny, she couldn't remember ever feeling like that, not even when herself and Riley got possessed by those spirits.

She let cold water run down her body, to cool off a little, it felt as though her body was on fire.

Faith stayed outside to light a cigarette, she couldn't describe how much she needed it. While smoking, she thought of Buffy in the shower and imagined what she might be doing to herself. Just thinking about how hot Buffy's body was and where her fingers might be travelling at that very moment made Faith want to kick down the door and jump in the shower with the blonde.

When she finished her cigarette, Faith went upstairs and stood in front of the bathroom door, thinking if she should try to open it. Of course, the door was locked, but she heard soft moans and whimpers coming from the shower.

"Fuck..."-she whispered and licked her lips, wishing she could just get inside and fuck the living hell out of the blondie. Buffy moaned a little louder and Faith bit her lip so hard and thought: God, why am I standing here? I'm just torturing myself!

She turned to leave, but then heard one more moan and it drove her so crazy she placed her hand on the door and scratched it. A heat wave passed over her body and she sighed loudly.

"Faith?"-Dawn asked, wondering what the girl was doing in front of the door. She was even more surprised when Faith jumped a little and asked: "What?"

One more moan coming from the bathroom explained it all to Dawn. She laughed and said:

"You're so head over heels for her, aren't you? Hey, I can show you where you can take a peek if you want to, but Buffy can never find out."

Faith stared at her, not believing what Dawn was saying to her. Her mouth was a bit open, like she wanted to say something, but couldn't for some reason.

"Earth to Faith! You have one chance."-Dawn waved in front of her eyes and smiled.

"No... I can't..."-Faith said, her voice barely audible.

"But you want to, right? Come on, Faith, why don't you make a move already?"

Faith wasn't ready to tell Dawn about what had happened between her and Buffy; she wanted Buffy to do it herself.

"I can't. It's wrong and it's naughty."-she said and thought it was kind of ironic that she used those exact words to mock at Buffy in front of the mirror when she stole her body. She ran to Buffy's bedroom, sat on the window sill and waited for Buffy to get out of the shower.

Buffy entered her bedroom shortly after Faith had sat on the window sill and lit a cigarette. As soon as she entered the room she said: "Faith, are you ready to go or you need to shower?" She was wearing just a towel and when Faith saw her, she couldn't even form a sentence so she just hmm-ed.

"Hmm what?"-Buffy asked, and continued: "Xander and Anya will be here in five minutes and Tara and Willow are already ready to go. Dawn's sleeping at Janice's house..."

Faith really didn't care about who was coming, she could only think about those moans that were coming from Buffy, and now that little tease was standing in front of her wearing just a towel. She could have just walked in naked, this was even worse! Buffy looked like she wanted to say something else, but Faith was faster. The brunette Slayer jumped off of the window sill and had Buffy pinned against the closet within seconds. Her hands were holding her tightly against the closet and she kissed her passionately.

There was a scent of strawberry shampoo and shower gel all over Buffy's body, and she licked her neck and started sucking on it a bit rougher than she wanted to. That blonde girl was the sweetest poison ever!

"Fai... stop, we have to go. I need to get dressed... Why don't you... ohhhh..."-Buffy wanted to say 'go for a shower', but Faith lifted her up and placed Buffy's legs around her waist. The towel slipped off of Buffy's sexy body, and she tried to cover herself, but Faith looked at her with such amazement and eyes full of lust, and she caught Buffy's hands and placed them above her head.

She finally had an eyeful of those perfect little breasts, erect pink nipples and that flat and muscular belly. Buffy felt like her heart would jump out; Faith hadn't even touched her yet and she was already sooo excited, she thought one touch would send her over the edge.

"God, you're perfect... Can we stay home and have some fun?"-Faith whispered in her ear and bit the ear lobe gently.

"No, we can't... We promised we'd go... Besides, I'm not sleeping with you tonight. We haven't even had a proper date. Pizza doesn't count..."-Buffy teased and Faith growled and kissed her passionately again, releasing Buffy's hands so she could place them on Buffy's breasts.

"Sure it does. I'll take you on a date tomorrow too, and the day after, and the day after that... Just let me fuck you now."-Faith whispered and breathed in the strawberry scent before she started licking Buffy's neck again. She never wanted anyone like that before, and no one ever tasted that sweet and perfect. She could imagine how sweet and yummy Buffy's juices would be and she just wanted to throw her on the bed and taste her.

Unfortunately for her, her not-yet-girlfriend was unbelievably strong and stubborn, which definitely wasn't a good combination. As much as Buffy wanted it all, she didn't wanna jump in bed with Faith straight away. She wanted to hang out and spend some time enjoying just making out with this gorgeous brunette. After all, Faith was the first and the only girl she was ever interested in, and even though she loved her, being with a girl was still scary to her.

There were questions in her head: What if I don't know how to do it? What if she doesn't like it? What if I disappoint her?

Buffy pushed Faith away and hastily covered herself with a towel. Still, Faith managed to see every inch of her body, and she wanted her more and more. It was driving her insane that she would have to wait to get a taste of this beautiful, beautiful body. Her mouth watered as soon as she thought about it.

"B... come on..."-Faith whispered and pulled Buffy's hand to get her in her arms again. It was fun for Buffy to see how much Faith wanted her, and she decided to grill her a bit longer. It would be worth it in the end. She kissed Faith hard once again and then shoved her out of the room as fast as she could and locked the door. Faith growled and decided to jump in the shower, to relieve at least some of the built up sexual pressure within her.

Buffy leaned on the bedroom door after she had shoved Faith out, and sighed deeply. Her heart was pounding, she was wet and ready for Faith, but she was just too stubborn to let go of her principles. She had had a share of mess ups and she didn't want Faith to be one of them. She got dressed as quick as she could and ran downstairs to meet the Gang. At least being around their friends would keep them from snogging and touching like crazed was a good thing, right? Why did it feel like it was almost like a mission impossible?

"Oh, you're ready. Goody. Where's Faith?"-Willow asked.

"In the shower. She'll be here in a minute..."

And, really, a minute after Faith ran downstairs. Her dark wavy hair looked wilder than usually, and after a long time, she put on a dark blood red lipstick and some eye liner. Buffy's breath got stuck in her throat as she watched Faith. She was so hot, Buffy hated to think how many people would be attracted to her, especially if she decided to rock the dance floor.

"What's up, B? Like what you see?"-Faith asked and winked.

"You look so... slutty."-Buffy said, she couldn't say 'omg you look soooo damn hot, Fai..." in front of her friends.

"It's five by five then!"-Faith grinned and opened the door to get out, to find Xander and Anya standing there, they had just arrived.

"Let's go then. Time to rock'n'roll."-Faith said and Buffy stared after her for a few seconds, and then got out of the house and almost fell over a vase.

"So stealthy, B."-Faith teased and Buffy shot her a 'shut up' look and thought it would be EXTREMELY hard to keep her hands off of Faith that night. Damn that girl.


	22. Chapter 22

Dawn had felt so alone in the house full of people, that's why she decided to go to Janice's. Her friend and her family were always happy to have her there, Janice's mom always said she wished Janice was a bit more like Dawn, who was really curious about the recipes of the foreign dishes Janice's mom loved to cook.

It was nice to have someone who appreciated her help, and just her mere presence, when her own sister barely even spoke to her since she got turned back into an adult. Everyone else was so obsessed with Buffy and what she was feeling, but no one thought of asking her if she was ok.

They all thought she was just a silly teenager, except for Tara, who actually bothered to talk to her. None of them knew how hard it was to deal with being the Key, losing their mom and sister in such a short while. Buffy rarely said smart stuff, but she was right when she said: 'The hardest thing in this world is to live in it.'

Dawn couldn't agree more.

She just wanted things to get better, she wanted to be able to do something cool, something Buffy would acknowledge. What Buffy thought about her mattered, it mattered more than Buffy would ever know. And now she felt like Buffy didn't even care if she was there or not, Faith was way more important suddenly. Not just Faith, it felt like everything else was more important.

As soon as she got to Janice's house, her mom, Kelly, hugged Dawn and said: "Hey, Dawnie, I'm so glad you're here, I've just made tortillas, I know you love them! Janice is in the shower, she'll be downstairs shortly. You HAVE TO taste my new spicy sauce!"

Kelly was so sweet to Dawn, and she smiled, happy because someone actually wanted to share something with her and know her opinion on the matter. It was such a small thing, but Buffy somehow always managed to forget about it.

"Mmmm, it's yummy! You're a great cook, Mrs. Baker."-Dawn smiled, and licked her lips, the sauce was just spicy enough, and it was really tasty!

"Please, call me Kelly, I've told you already... Glad you like it! So, what do you and Janice have planned for tonight?"

"I think we'll just watch movies... Wanna join us?"

"Sure, just as long as they're not scary. I'm not a fan of those, I can't sleep afterwards."

Dawn giggled, she felt the same way. It was enough to live those scary movies, with her sister Slaying demons on daily basis, she didn't wanna watch movies about it too. She preferred romantic comedies and chick flicks.

"Hey, Daaaawn!"-Janice yelled while running downstairs. She jumped on her friend and hugged her tightly. Dawn hugged her back and grinned, as soon as she left her own house, she felt much better. How strange, she thought, home was supposed to be your favorite place...

Buffy, Faith, Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya entered the Bronze, smiling cause they finally got time to hang out together.

"I'm buying drinks tonight, I think I need to celebrate being alive and grown up again!"-Buffy announced and smiled, then headed to the bar to get everyone a tequila shot. She wasn't a fan of it, but she thought they needed a quick drink for a toast.

Faith watched her hips and ass move as she walked, imagining her naked the whole time. Willow noticed it and whispered to her: "Fantasies overload?"

"Shut up, Red!"-Faith shot back, but couldn't help smiling. She discreetly nodded and added: "Hush, but yeah!"

"Who else is happy Buffy isn't all moody and broody anymore? Lift your hands!"-Xander said, really happy Buffy was back to normal.

Everybody lifted their hands and Anya said: "She looks happy, she's kinda glowing, it's almost like that after-sex glow."

"Well, I did hear some moans coming out of the bathroom earlier..."-Faith couldn't help saying, but she skipped the part where she wanted to join her in the shower so bad and help her deal with her hornies.

"Did you take a peek? I would have!"-Xander said and it earned him a punch on the arm from Anya, who hissed:

"You're not allowed to say things like that!"

"Ouch. Geez, I'm sorry. Ouch!"-Xander held his upper arm and pouted.

"I'm glad to see Buffy happier too. Her aura seems more complete now. It's not as dark as it used to be... Actually it's kind of glowy, as Anya would say, after sex glowy."-Tara said, watching Buffy contentedly.

Buffy was trying to hold all of their drinks without spilling them, which wasn't an easy task. Especially cause at that moment a guy approached Faith and obviously flirted with her. Buffy thought: Oh, who wouldn't flirt, she looks so damn hot!, but still hated to see her smile to that guy. He smiled too and put his hand around her waist, trying to get her to dance with him.

"I'm waiting for a friend, but I'll catch you later, 'kay?"-Faith said and couldn't believe she actually turned down a dance cause of Buffy. That guy was a babe; he had gorgeous blue eyes and black hair, just a type she always fell for-until she met a certain blonde Slayer.

"Sure, babe, I'll be next to the stage... I'm Kevin, by the way."

"I'm Faith. Nice to meet you, Kev."-Faith smiled and shook his hand.

Buffy narrowed her eyes when she was that guy leaned down to land a kiss on Faith's cheek. She wasn't supposed to let guy kiss her cheek, or any other part! It got to her so much, one glass of tequila slipped out of her hand and spilt all over her shirt.

"Aww, damn!"-Buffy muttered and managed to get to her friend without spilling more drinks.

"Thanks, Buff."-said everyone, but Faith, who said: "Cheers, B." and stared into Buffy's eyes, wishing she could kiss her.

That gaze was driving Buffy mad, she wanted a kiss, too, but she thought of that guy flirting and she whispered: "Cheers to you and the hottie you flirted with."

There was a little jealous smirk on Buffy's face, Faith couldn't believe Buffy got jealous.

"What, are you jealous?"-Faith whispered in Buffy's ear and licked her ear lobe 'accidentally'. It made Buffy feel goose bumps, and she wanted that kiss even more.

"No! Of course not!"-Buffy waved her hand, gesturing she couldn't care less, but then she asked: "Should I be? What did he want?"

Faith grinned, Buffy was soooo cute when jealous. She never thought it would happen, and it was entertaining her.

"He wanted to dance, I told him I was waiting for a friend... yes, you, B."-Faith made sure Buffy understood her, cause she looked like she wanted to ask if she was a friend in question.

"Goody. I'll have a bit of your tequila, I've spilt mine."-Buffy stole Faith's glass and drank most of it, without licking salt and biting lemon first. She frowned and said: "Blaah."

"Blaaah what, you almost downed it, it was mine."-Faith joked, and Buffy said:

"Oh, sorry, I'll get you another. And, you, do not go flirting as soon as I turn my back."-Buffy warned her, trying to sound like she was joking, but she actually meant it.

"Yes, ma'am."-Faith said and grinned, thinking she should actually accept that dance from Kevin. It might make Buffy steal her away and kiss her... Yeah, Faith liked the sound of it.

Buffy headed back to the bar, but kept her eye on Faith even while walking there, she could see her reflection in the mirror. Reflection was a good thing, totally under-rated.

She couldn't believe when she saw Faith walk towards that guy the next moment. She growled and ended up downing the second drink that was supposed to be Faith's, and then had to order the third one.

"Bitch..."-Buffy whispered, totally understanding what Faith was trying to do, but she still couldn't help being jealous when she saw that guy touch HER Faith.

"Hey, Buff!"-Xander called out to her when she stormed by them all to get to Faith on the dance floor. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her hands were a bit shaky, so she left Faith's drink on the table nearby and ran to the dance floor.

Faith pretended she didn't see Buffy run towards her, her eyes were almost closed, but she could still see her. She smiled, happy Buffy came looking for her straight away. Of course, she got even closer to Kevin then, to drive Buffy crazy.

"What's up with Buffster?"-Xander asked when she passed by him without saying a word.

"She's jealous Faith's dancing with a guy."-Willow said and Xander got confused:

"Buffy likes that guy? I didn't think she even knew..."-then he noticed the look on Willow's face and said: "Ohh! Buffy's jealous cause she likes FAITH?"

"Bingo, Xand."-Willow smiled and sipped her tequila.

"It's impossible not to like Faith, she's hot!"-Anya agreed and looked at Buffy and Faith curiously.

"Youuuu!"-Buffy hissed and pulled Faith away from Kevin.

"What, B, I'm just dancing..."-Faith blinked innocently, and grinned.

"Is something wrong?"-Kevin asked Buffy, looking confused. That girl showed up like a tornado. She was a cutie, though...

"It's my girlfriend you've been trying to grope. Shoo!"-Buffy didn't even try to be polite, and Faith giggled: "So, I'm your girlfriend?"

"Shut up, you goat!"-Buffy looked at her, unsure if she should be mad or entertained.

"Oh.. I'm sorry... I didn't know.. But hey, I don't mind dancing with the both of you..."

"Bite me."-Buffy said and pulled Faith away.

"Wow, B... I gotta say I'm surprised. You're jealous.. cuteeee!"

"Shut up or I'm gonna punch you... Dance with me."-Buffy whispered, her voice sounding husky and authoritative.

Faith got turned on by that voice and pulled Buffy in her arms straight away. They held each other's hips, stared into each other's eyes and moved their bodies fast in the rhythm of the music.

"Wow, look at that!"-Xander's mouth opened when he saw two Slayers dance.

"Hot! Makes me wanna have sex..."-Anya said and continued to stare at Buffy and Faith.

"Oh me too..."-Xander agreed and Anya pulled his hand and said: "Let's go."

"What, now? Really?"-Xander asked

"Yes, really. Don't make me say it twice..."

She really didn't have to say it twice, Xander followed her outside like a puppy in the heat.

"They're crazy about each other, when are they finally gonna do something about it?"-Willow asked, looking at her drink that tasted blaaahh.

"I think they already have..."-Tara said, smiling, cause at that moment, Buffy kissed Faith passionately. She wished Xander had seen that, he would have gotten a heart attack.

"What? Oohhh. Oh."-Willow saw them too and stared at them, not quite believing her own eyes.

"Yeah. Oh. It's better than a movie kiss!"-Tara commented, watching those two kiss and touch each other like they were the only two people at the Bronze, or in the world...


	23. Chapter 23

AN/ Hey guys, just a little warning. This is a little sad chapter, I was in a weird mood, but don't worry, I'll make up for it in the next chapter. Not everything in life is always happy and funny, I needed to add a bit of drama, don't hate me. :D

Buffy pulled away from the kiss after a minute, realizing most of the people stared at them. The realization made her blush and she whispered: "Everybody is staring at us, Fai."

"I don't care, B..."-Faith pulled her and kissed her again, roughly, and started feeling her up.

Being in the center of attention wasn't a big turn on for Buffy, and she pushed Faith away slowly, and headed towards Willow and Tara, trying to ignore the crowd whose gazes followed her all the way

Faith ran after her, grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "What's up, B? You ashamed of us?"

"If I was ashamed, I wouldn't have kissed you. I just don't like to be stared at."-Buffy explained and hurried outside. Suddenly she felt claustrophobic surrounded by people.

"Buffy, where are you going?"-Willow asked her and followed her friend, Tara and Faith following them.

"Home. I'm sorry, Faith, I shouldn't have kissed you. Sorry I acted so jealous, too. I had no right."-Buffy started to panic, she didn't know if she was ready to come out yet, and she managed to come out in the limelight. It scared the hell out of her.

"It was kinda hot, B..."-Faith chuckled, but Buffy avoided to look at her. Faith didn't like that and she caught up with Buffy once again and pulled her into her arms, holding her in place. Buffy kept looking everywhere but into Faith's eyes and she was forced to pin the silly blonde against the wall and make her look at her by holding her face in her hands.

"Hey... what's wrong now? You bailing on me?"-Faith asked, worried and a bit angry. There was no way she'd just let Buffy pretend there was nothing between them now that she finally had her.

Willow and Tara decided to give them privacy and they said: "We're gonna head home, you guys catch up."

Both Slayers nodded and Faith repeated her question, cause Buffy looked so far away, she didn't even know if she heard her.

"I... I don't know."-Buffy answered and Faith's heart beat faster, it scared her to think Buffy might really go cold and detach herself again.

"What do you mean, you don't know? You're the one who kissed me! You're the one that acted all jealous, and now you don't know if you wanna do this anymore!?"

"I'm sorry, I just... need to think."-Buffy said and ran away, fighting tears in her eyes.

"I don't believe this."-Faith muttered to herself and ran after the stupid blonde as fast as she could.

"Buffy! Would you fuckin' stop running away from me?! Don't act like a brat, and talk to me!"-Faith yelled at her when she caught up again. Tears were running down Buffy's face and Faith wondered if she had PMS or something, cause her behavior was beyond weird.

"Just let me think, Faith! I need time! I'm going to have another patrol and I wanna do it alone. Get out of my way!"

"Make me."-Faith said, disappointed Buffy acted like that.

Buffy, completely confused and angry cause she felt that way, punched Faith, who stared at her in shock for a moment, but then punched her back just as hard.

"You seriously wanna do this again, B?"

"Do what? I've never dated you before."

"But you used to punch like a motherfucker! ?hat hasn't changed."

"Yay me. I always say I'm pretty spry for a corpse."

"You're not a corpse, you idiot! You're Buffy and you're pretty damn amazing, you've always been. But, hey, I ain't one for begging, so fine, it'll be up to you, go away, run away from me, from us, but don't you fuckin' dare to try to blame it on me later!"-Faith got pretty emotional, and she angrily wiped her eyes to stop the tears. Tears. Buffy was the only person in the world who made her cry, both from happiness and sadness.

Buffy was touched by Faith's words and another tear ran down her face, but she muffled a sob that threatened to get out. Feeling like a train hit her, she walked away again, slowly.

Faith decided not to follow her, she was driving her insane. Instead, she headed back to the Bronze to have a few beers more, she really needed some now.

The blonde Slayer was so angry at herself and her feelings, she just hoped she'd run into some vamps to beat them to a bloody pulp. For once, the Powers That Be finally decided to listen to her pleads.

She noticed a group of six vampires walk towards the Bronze and she whistled. They looked at her and started smiling, thinking they had an easy prey. They were obviously new in town cause they didn't know her.

"What's up, cutie? Did you get lost?"-a vamp asked her and grinned.

"Uh, yeah. Could you help me find the way?"-Buffy decided to play with them a bit, make them think she really was helpless.

"But of course... Come closer, I'll show you..."-he teased and Buffy got closer, carefully grasping a tiny stake she had hidden in her sleeve.

Buffy smiled widely and said: "Oh, thanks, you're so kind..."

The vampire leaned closer and put his game face on, ready to bite her, but Buffy slammed the stake into his chest before he managed to even let out a growl. "... and so stupid."-Buffy finished her sentence and shrugged: "You vamps are so full of prejudice. You never assume a cute, blonde girl could actually fight back."

"Slayer..."-one of them growled and they all got bumpy faced and ready to attack.

"Yup, it's me. Alive and kicking. Come on, then, suckers..."-Buffy teased. She just really wanted to beat the shit out of them, but this little quipping was always fun.

They all attacked her at once, baring their teeth, growling and hissing at her. They'd never faced a Slayer before, a few of them actually thought she was just a myth. Unfortunately for them, Buffy was very much real.

She got in the fighting mode and easily knocked one vamp off his feet, but the other two were faster and they managed to kick her back and grab her arms, pushing the stake out of her hand.

Oops.-Buffy thought and realized they were stronger than she thought. It didn't worry her, she was mobile and strong enough to get out of their grasp. She threw herself back in a somersault and surprised them. She landed on her feet and kicked them both with a round kick. She managed to get hold of her stake again, but she decided not to use it straight away. It was time to have some fun.

A vampire in a yellow t-shirt (only a dead person could be caught wearing THAT t-shirt, Buffy thought) tried to punch her, but Buffy stopped him and managed to pull his t-shirt and get him close to her. The other vamps were too surprised to act at that moment, they just watched her land her tiny fists on their friend's face that kept getting bumpier and bloodier. She beat him mercilessly, until he started getting weak knees and started going limp in her arms.

"She's crazy..."-one of them whispered, sounding pretty scared of Buffy, and she liked it. And, yes, she felt a bit crazy at that moment. She staked the tortured vampire and glared at the others, ready to kill them all.

It was like her inner demon woke up and wanted just one thing: to SLAY. Blood was boiling inside of her, making her attack the vampires like an advanced killing machine.

The vampires ran, and Buffy screamed: "Oh, don't even think about it!" and chased them. She decided she wouldn't stop until she's killed them all. Those fuckers were fast, but Buffy was way faster when she really pushed herself.

Four of them managed to get in the mausoleum and lock the door, but she grabbed the fifth vamp and pushed him against the wall roughly.

The sad bugger tried to fight her, even managed to hit her once, tearing her lips. She licked the blood away and punched him as hard as she could. His head spun and the wall hit him once again.

A little evil smile appeared on Buffy's face and she continued to pound on the vamp, happy whenever he managed to struck her back, because it gave her one more reason to go even harder and rougher on him.

The hidden four vamps watched Buffy beat on their friend so hard she made her own knuckles bleed, but there was no power on the earth that would have made them get out of their hidding place. They would surely get their revenge, but not that night.

Jay, the vampire she was currently beating on, fainted, and Buffy growled, really disappointed. He was out and she staked him, feeling sorry for herself cause she just couldn't find vampires who could actually be a challenge. Maybe Spike? Nah, she didn't wanna see him, it was better if she kept away from him, she didn't need one more dramatic fight.

Faith was the only thing on her mind again and she hated not being able to think about anything else. It drove her crazy to think she could be at the Bronze, flirting with that guy again. A new surge of anger passed through her and she threw a stone through the glass of the mausoleum and ran away.

She ran until she couldn't breathe, and then she just sat on the wall across the street from the Bronze, hoping she'd see Faith get out of there.

When she calmed down, breathing cold night air, she felt her knuckles and lips burn, and touched her face slowly. There was a bruise under her right eye and Buffy flinched when she touched it.

Finally, she realized she was acting stupid and she hoped Faith would forgive her.

"Shit."-she whispered and noticed her shirt had gotten torn in a few places. Bronze was about to close and Buffy forced herself to run inside and to look for Faith.

She looked all over, but the brunette wasn't there. She asked people if they'd seen her and when a guy told her Faith had left with some guy, Buffy's heart sank. She felt like someone kicked her in the guts and just turned and walked home, feeling utterly and completely crappy.

The house was dark and she decided to get in her room through the window, like when she was a rebellious teenager.

She jumped a little when she heard the voice say: "Finally..."


	24. Chapter 24

AN/ Hey, sorry it took me daaaays to update, especially cause I finished the chapter with a little cliffhanger. I've been really busy lately, and tireeeed, so after work I'd just go sleep. Hope you're not mad!

"God, you scared me!"-Buffy exclaimed, "Don't sneak up on me like that. I tend to punch."

"Yeah, I can see that. Ouch, that bruise under your eye looks bad and your knuckles are bleeding...You've been a real bitch to me, I don't know why I even care, but... What happened?"-Faith asked, looking at Buffy, a bit concerned.

Earlier that night, Faith's POV

Fuck this shit, fuck you, Buffy, fuck everything! I'm so gonna go in there, dance my ass off and fuck somebody's brains out!

I can't believe I thought Buffy would actually give us a chance! She's a fuckin' coward, loves to be in denial and she always has to be in control of everything!

Plus, she's a selfish, spoiled brat, accustomed to having everything and she doesn't care if she hurts someone...and that someone is usually me, to make her little world appear perfect to passers by. I hate her, I fuckin' hate her sometimes, I could smash her fuckin' stupid blonde head! So why the hell do I love her so much?!

I need a beer, I need it bad! Or something stronger maybe... Hmm.

Ha, I'm so back in the game, dude, as soon as I get to the bar a real hunk comes to me and pays for my beer AND a JD. Dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, u few days' old beard, Rolling Stones' t-shirt and jeans... Yup, totally fuckable.

He starts talking to me, and he seems cool, says he's in a band and currently on tour. He's originally from New York, but I don't care, I can still have an awesome one night stand.

Yeah, I can. Cause I'm not in the relationship, right? It wouldn't be cheating, Buffy totally blew me off.

Still, he leans over to kiss me and I move away, pretending I was just about to down my Jack. I do down my Jack, hoping it will help me get Buffy out of my head, but it doesn't happen.

If anything, my mind starts buzzing the B word and I can even hear a fuckin' echo!

Buffy, Buffy, Buuuuuffffyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.

Fuck!

He asks me if I wanna go to the motel with him and I say I'M IN A RELATIONSHIP AND I'M FAITHFUL. I EVEN JOKE ABOUT MY NAME, I'M FAITH THE FAITHFUL. FUCK AM I PATHETIC OR WHAT?!

He looks disappointed, but says he respects honesty, so it's all five by five. We end up having another drink and when I check the time, I figure it's late enough and I should go home. The whole way back I think about the certain blonde and wonder how the hell she managed to turn me into Faith, the Faithful One, when I was always Faith the Get Some, Get Gone Girl?!

Anyway, when I get back Buffy's not back and I can't help worrying about her. Awesome. I'm totally and hopelessly in fuckin' love with this damn idiot girl.

I decide to have a cigarette outside, thinking it will help clear my mind.

Long story short-it doesn't.

I head to the living room, thinking I'll crash on the couch, but of course, sleep's not coming so I go to Buffy's room to wait for her and make sure she's ok. I keep an eye on the door and a window and feel so fuckin' relieved when I hear her climb and she jumps in through the window.

Time to face the beast called Love. Keep your fingers crossed.

"Don't worry, Faith, I'm fine..."-Buffy said, but flinched when Faith gently touched the bruise.

"Yeah, you look great, that bruise totally matches the color of one of your shirts."-Faith rolled her eyes and sat on the bed, wishing Buffy wasn't always so proud.

Buffy noticed Faith looked hurt and she felt even worse about her behaviour earlier.

"Hey, maybe I like that color so much I wouldn't mind getting another bruise, from you. I totally deserve it."-Buffy said and looked at Faith shyly, feeling like a kid caught stealing apples.

Faith looked up at her, surprised. Was Buffy actually apologizing? Really?

"Yeah, I know, Fai, I don't apologize often, but I'm so so so so sorry... Can you forgive me? Please? I've been beating myself up-literally-and I guess some sense needed to be kicked into me-again literally-and I'm all hurt and pouting, so... Can you, please, not hate the stupid old me?"

The look on Buffy's face made her look so young and innocent, so open... Faith just looked at her, feeling her heart melt again. Of course she'd forgive her, geez, who wouldn't? She decided to sound a little strict, though.

"Well... I'll have to think about it."

"Think fast, please."-Buffy said, feeling tears in her eyes. She rewinded the whole evening in her head and felt really miserable. She hoped Faith was able to see it.

Faith really was able to see it, the fight and pain on Buffy's face was visible from space. She looked like a little lost doe that got shot by the hunter, far away from its habitat, and was trying to find a safe place to crash and heal.

"Buffy..."-Faith whispered and gently cupped Buffy's bruised face. Buffy looked into her eyes and a tear ran down her cheek. A quiet sob got out of her, and before she knew what hit her, she burst into tears, covering her face with both hands.

"Buffy...oh, don't cry..."-Faith said and pulled the blonde into a tight hug. Buffy hugged her back, just as tightly, and cried and sobbed on her shoulder.

"Fai, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."-Buffy kept whispering through sobs and held onto Faith as tightly as she could.

"I know, B. Hey, it's ok. I forgive you, ok? We're five by five..."-she whispered in Buffy's ear, but Buffy continued to cry like a baby.

"Hey, did you hear me? We're five by five, babe."-Faith repeated and gently pushed Buffy away from the hug, making her look into her eyes.

"Really?"-Buffy whispered, so many emotions dancing in her eyes.

"Really."-Faith confirmed and, to prove it, kissed Buffy with all she had.

Buffy kissed her back, passionately, feeling like a whole mountain fell off of her heart, not just a stone.

There was sooo much love, hurt, passion, relief and devotion put into that kiss, both Slayers trembled all over...

"I love you. I love you so fuckin' much."-Buffy said when she broke a kiss just for a second.

Buffy rarely swore, and when she did, it was to express something pretty powerful. And this kiss was very powerful, her words were strong and her voice sounded so firm and truthful.

"I love you too."-Faith whispered, trying to hold back the tears. Seeing Buffy like this touched her right to the marrow of her bones.

"So... was this our first fight as a couple?"-Faith asked, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess it was... and, umm.. when you went back to the Bronze... you didn't, huh, flirt with anyone else? Someone less retarded than me, maybe?"-Buffy asked, giving Faith a little shy half smile.

"No, I didn't. I wanted to. I really did. I was angry and hurt, B, but you were still the only person in the world I wanted to flirt with, or kiss, or do all the other naughty things with."

"That's the most romantic thing anyone ever said to me."-Buffy smiled and kissed Faith again. Suddenly she felt peaceful and happy, and really sore and exhausted. A really weird combination of feelings, but it was all good.

"I'm known for being romantic. In a parallel universe."-Faith joked.

"Maybe we are in the parallel universe. No, wait, we're not. In there I'd probably be a kind of a genius. Wanna sleep with me?"-Buffy asked, a little nervous about Faith's answer. She really wanted to sleep in her arms...

" You have no idea how much..."

"But, I mean... you know, just sleeping. Not in the naughty way."-Buffy explained clumsily, feeling herself blush.

"I can still grope you hehe..."

"Yeah, you can. But not too much!"-Buffy joked and kissed Faith. She stripped into her bra and thongs and pulled Faith to bed with her, helping her take off her clothes along the way.

"That will be hard, since you're almost naked..."-Faith looked at her, mesmerized...

"Heh, tough luck, babe."-Buffy smiled and nested comfortably in Faith's arms.

"Sleep well, B."-Faith said and kissed her forehead.

"You too, F. Night night..."-Buffy said and fell asleep less than a minute later, feeling safe and loved, and she swore to herself she'd fight as hard as she could to keep Faith by her side, forever. No more fears and doubts, no more being stupid.

It was time to be just Buffy. A very happy and in love Buffy. At last.


	25. Chapter 25

AN/ Hope you're still with me, guys. I've been really busy at work, haven't had time to do anything. A few days ago I joked about the title 'Eat, Pray, Love', said I should write a book titled 'Eat, Work, Sleep' lol This will be a fun little chapter, to make up for being M.I.A. 3

About a month later- Christmas Eve

Faith knew Buffy loved Christmas, she remembered how excited she had been about it when they first met, and now, years later, she was just as excited about it, if not even more.

Christmas was Buffy's favorite holiday and every year she would turn into a little girl who just wanted to decorate the Christmas Tree and have fun giving and receiving the gifts. Everybody liked gifts, Buffy kept saying, who said they didn't like them, they lied!

The first thing in the morning, Buffy was up, and of course, letting Faith sleep in was out of the questions.

"Faith, it's Christmas Eve, we have so much to do, come on, get up!"-Buffy yelled and jumped out of the bed, pulling Faith's hand like a little kid.

"B... it's not even seven a.m. yet, you're a nightmare! Go back to bed, I'm exhausted!"

They had started sleeping together a few weeks back, and every night since then was a real adventure for them two. They kept discovering new ways and positions of making love, and thanks to their Slayer stamina, they were at it for hours, several times... and after sleepless nights, Faith liked to sleep in.

Buffy had different plans, she jumped to her desk and started writing a TO DO list:

1. Buy a REAL X-mas tree 2. Buy presents for Dawn, Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya, Giles, and of course, Faith 3. Bake chocolate chip cookies with Willow, who is really good at it 4. Go to the video store and borrow a nice Christmas movie 5. A short patrol BEFORE midnight

She showed the list to Faith, totally enthused about it. When Faith realized Buffy was gonna go shopping, and it was obviously gonna last for hours, knowing the blonde, her heart sank to her feet-she hated shopping.

This is gonna be a looong day-Faith thought and asked: "Do I really have to go shopping with you?"

"What do you mean, 'do I really have to?', Faith, it's gonna be fun!"-Buffy grinned and Faith covered her head with a pillow and groaned, feeling like she got sentenced to jail again.

"Come on, babe, don't be such spoil sport! I'll get you something nice!"

Faith moved the pillow just a little to be able to see Buffy, who was smiling like a kid, reminding her of little Buffy again. Now she actually wished she was all tiny cause she wouldn't make her go shopping. But, there was something she wanted for Christmas, and she looked at Buffy with such a hopeful look on her face and Buffy knew what she was aiming at before she even spoke.

"Faith, no. Don't look at me like that!"

"Come on, B. I know you know what I want and you know I know you would love it too!"-Faith pulled Buffy's hand and pulled her into an embrace, kissing her passionately and hoping it would make her want to stay in bed instead of going shopping.

"I'm not getting that HORRIBLE Mrs Claus outfit and handcuffs! No! It's ridiculous!"-Buffy had her resolve face on, and Faith thought it was almost as good as Willow's, but she still hoped it could turn all unresolvy, as Buffy's dictionary would say. That girl sure talked funny sometimes.

"Coooome on, you prude... It's gonna be fun! Don't play all nice with me now, I'm still sore from last night... And I can hold you in place without handcuffs, but I'd have both hands free to ravish your body..."-Faith said, her voice sounding really husky and incredibly sexy, as she moved her hands teasingly slowly all over Buffy's sexy little body.

She kissed her passionately again, nibbled on her lower lip and growled quietly... she knew Buffy liked that... It always made her want more. Just to prove her point, Faith easily flipped Buffy underneath her own body and pinned her hands down above her head. She got really close to her face, pretended she would kiss her, but moved away every time Buffy tried to go for it, smiling.

"Faith, stop it... We have a whole list of things to do!"-Buffy said, but her voice was barely more than a whisper, Faith could see the desire in her eyes and she gave her a sexy smile and tore Buffy's list to pieces.

"We don't have a list anymore..."-Faith whispered and finally stopped teasing her and kissed her wildly, still holding her hands above her head. Buffy wasn't even trying to release them, Faith looked so hot and she couldn't deny that she wanted her pretty bad... Buffy eagerly returned the kiss and even let Faith's free hand wander all over her body, making it tingle even through her cute pyjamas with teddy bears on it.

"I want you..."-Faith whispered into Buffy's ear and bit it gently before continuing to her neck...

Buffy started getting too hot in that pyjamas, and she breathed heavily, in anticipation, when Faith started entering her pyjamas bottom with her hand.

"Buffy! Are we going shopping or not?!"-Dawn yelled and burst into the room just when Faith got her hand through Buffy's thongs.

"Dawn!"-they both yelled at her and she covered her eyes and said:

"Put a sock on the door, dammmmn!"

Buffy finally remembered she was super strong and pushed Faith off of herself, feeling her face burn so bad.

"Dusk, you ain't getting a present from me, understand?"-Faith grumbled and licked her fingers, which made her want Buffy even more.

"God, you're gross."-Dawn said and made a disgusted face, Buffy blushed even more and glared at her like she would strangle her any moment, and Faith asked, looking at them with such innocent face:

"What? Geez, girls, sometimes it's just so obvious you're sisters! I'm going for a shower."

Buffy was too embarrassed to say anything, she just looked at Dawn, hoping she wouldn't tease her about it all for ages.

She was relieved when Dawn said: "Ok, you go get ready and I'll wait for you downstairs. We're gonna have so much fun!"

Buffy agreed about that, she couldn't wait to go into shoppaholic mode, and she grinned and said: "Yes, we are! Can't wait!"

During the last week, two sisters started bonding again, and shopping was something they both loved, so they had a bunch of things (boring things, according to Faith) to talk about.

When Dawn left, Buffy looked at the bathroom door, longingly, wishing she could get in the shower with Faith, but hey, all that shopping was still number one on her list, so she turned around and started changing.

She could smell fresh chocolate chip cookies and figured she could delete number three on the list...

Christmas Day will be the best ever.-Buffy thought and smiled, feeling all excited and happy about it all.

She hurried downstairs and waited for Faith, stealing Willow's cookies whenever Willow looked away. Tara thought it was hilarious, Willow had a strict policy about not touching the cookies until they were all baked.

Dawn was doing the same thing with cookie dough, driving Willow insane, and Buffy couldn't help giggling and winking to her sister, who winked back and smiled. Finally she felt like she had her sister REALLY back and things were good, great even, for both of them...

Faith got downstairs, still looking really unenthused about the shopping spree, but she had to go when Buffy pulled her hand and held it tightly, actually pulling her along like a kid.

"B... nooo..."-Faith complained and pouted. Buffy kissed her pouty lip and said:

"Yeeesss... It's gonna be a great day..."

"I bet."-Faith said sarcastically, but still followed her blonde girlfriend, who looked so cute all excited.

Faith thought: Aha, I guess this is the Nightmare Before Christmas, maybe Christmas itself won't suck that much... I sure hope so...


	26. Chapter 26

"Come on, B! I've had enough! Sunnydale citizens are gonna be walking around naked cause you bought like ninety percent of clothing and shoes, and for god's sake, how many Christmas tree decorations do you need? By the way if you eat all those candies, you're gonna have no teeth left, and now you want me to carry your bags! I'm not your frickin' pony! If you make me carry your Christmas Tree too, if you ever actually manage to choose one, you're gonna sleep alone tonight! I won't kiss you even if you fool me and get me under the mistletoe! And, the worst of all, you still haven't bought the only thing I've asked you to buy!"-Faith complained, without even taking a breath, she started thinking that damn shopping would never end.

"Fai, come on... I've bought you nice things, don't moan... I'm sure you're actually having fun, you're just pretending to be all tough and non girly. I know you're all nice and fluffy underneath it all.."-Buffy teased and kissed Faith lightly on the lips, surprising her again, cause it was the first time after the kiss in the Bronze that she kissed her in public, and acted quite relaxed, not freaked out.

"Girls, could you not, please, you're leaving saliva trail!"-Dawn teased, but couldn't help smiling, her sister looked so happy with Faith. Still, being her (not anymore) kid sister, it was Dawn's job description to tease.

"There's no saliva trail!"-Buffy shot back and then noticed a huge grin on her sister's face and punched Dawn's upper arm playfully. "Shut up, you goat, or I'll keep that gorgeous dress I've bought you... I think it'd look better on me anyway..."-Buffy stuck out her tongue and smiled.

"Oh, come on, Buff, you may be the hot stuff when it's about kicking ass of the undead, but I'm way curvier and sexier than you! And taller, don't forget the fact that I'm taller!"-Dawn adored to tease Buffy about her height.

"Takeee it back, kiddo, takeee it back or I'll carry the both halves of the oh-so-sexy you in my arms and Faith will have to carry all the other stuff."

"Aren't I already carrying all the other stuff?"-Faith commented, frowning a little, but she was completely entertained by the playful banter among the sisters.

"You're such a gentle-woman, sweetie."-Buffy grinned and put her arm full of bags around Faith's waist.

"Did she just call me 'sweetie'?"-Faith asked Dawn, who burst out laughing.

"I believe so, yeah."-Dawn giggled, and then added: "Sweetie."

Buffy felt sooo happy, everything seemed nicer during holidays. Like there indeed was some magical Christmas Spirit, or a Ghost, a Gaul or whatever, that made people forget about their every day problems and just enjoy the magic.

According to Anya, there actually was Santa Claus, but he wasn't much of a gift-giver, he was more into disemboweling children. Buffy refused to believe that, Anya knew a lot about supernatural beings, but the thing about Santa was just over the top. Buffy thought she'd rather start believing in leprechauns and coincidences...

When Buffy FINALLY chose the perfect Christmas Tree, three girls headed home.

Faith ran to the house as soon as they got there, and threw all the damn bags on the couch and yelled: "Red, give me those chocolate chip cookies, I need some comfort food after the hell she put me through!"

"What did you do to her?"-Tara asked, smiling at Buffy, who had a proper innocent little angel face when she said: "I did nothing. Oh wait, I've bought her a whole bunch of things, but that Grumpy Grinch is never happy..."-Buffy pouted and Faith stuffed two chocolate chip cookies in her mouth and grinned.

"I am happy now. I'm really easy, you know! Give me food, or you in that sexy Mrs Claus outfit, and I'm all five by five! But, the thing is, Tara, this little prude wouldn't buy me that suit! Instead she got me this!"-Faith started digging through the bags until she found what she was looking for.

"Buffy... really?"-Tara looked at Faith, the gift she was holding, and Buffy, looking like she might burst out laughing any moment.

The look on Faith's face was priceless. She totally pouted, and looked at Tara with puppy eyes.

"What? It's great!"-Buffy looked surprised and a bit annoyed when Faith rolled her eyes and said: "Yes, B, cause I wear pink underwear every day, and adore the color."

"Change is good."-Buffy grinned and decided to unpack the Christmas Tree she had been carrying around on her own, not to make Faith feel like a pony.

"I'm so gonna kick her ass..."-Faith said and turned on the tv, there was no way she was gonna help Buffy with the tree too. What's enough is enough...

The same day-evening- five minutes to midnight

"Five minutes more!"-Buffy announced, happily. She was sitting on Faith's lap, comfortably, her arm around Faith's neck.

"Yeah, B. I know how to check the time, thank you. Stop yelling every five minutes!"

Xander and Anya were kissing on the couch, just like Tara and Willow, and Dawn was rolling her eyes, she couldn't wait for midnight so she could make her sister happy and then go to the party with Janice. Surprisingly, Buffy hadn't complained about not drinking and staying too late...

There was a mistletoe above the kitchen door and Dawn ran to get it. When she placed it above Buffy's and Faith's head it was one minute to midnight, according to the radio countdown.

"Looks like we have to kiss now..."-Buffy said and rubbed her nose with Faith's.

"You're finally talking sense, babe."-Faith smiled and kissed Buffy passionately. She couldn't help moving her hands under Buffy's shirt and gently scratching her and pulling her closer.

"Merry Christmas! You may remove tongues from each other's mouths now!"-Dawn said cause the two Slayers were pretty much unable to share a short, chaste kiss, it always ended with a making out session.

"Merry Christmas!"-Buffy exclaimed, kissed Faith and then jumped off of Faith's lap to hug and kiss her sister and the rest of the gang.

They exchanged the gifts and cheered and laughed for an hour more. (Except Dawn, who was picked up by Janice half an hour after midnight.)

Faith opened a new bottle of champagne, and poured a glass to everyone, but Buffy said: "Ugh, no more, babe. Feeling all dizzy. Think I'm gonna move to bed..."

"God, you're such a spoil sport, B. You can't go to bed yet..."

"I have toooo, Fai... Sleepy.."-Buffy purred and gently kissed Faith's cheek, said bye and hurried upstairs.

"She's unbelievable. First she drags me around all day and makes a whole big deal about the holiday, and then she bails on us all!"-Faith couldn't believe... she sipped her champagne slowly, not noticing the looks everyone kept giving her.

Buffy wasn't sleepy or dizzy at all, and everyone, except Faith, knew that.

The blonde Slayer giggled when she got to her bedroom and stripped to change into her brand new Mrs Clause outfit she had bought a week before, but was too stubborn to tell anything to Faith. It was supposed to be a surprise. Faith claimed she didn't like surprises, but Buffy was sure she would loveeee that one.

When she got dressed up, she added some red lipstick and lay on the bed, holding two pairs of handcuffs in her hand. She decided it would be more fun if she actually cuffed herself to the bed, so she cuffed one hand to the bed post and waited for Faith in a very sexy pose.

Willow, who thought Faith would get wasted if she carried on drinking, and then wouldn't be able to enjoy the surprise, said: "'kay, guys, think it's time to go to bed. Faith, you know Buffy will be cranky if she wakes up without you there..."

"Goat... would serve her right..."-Faith said, but she herself hated the idea of not waking up next to Buffy so she took the glass of champagne to finish it upstairs, said night and headed to the bedroom.

When she opened the door and found Buffy lying in bed, wearing that sexy suit, and handcuffed, Faith froze at the door and dropped the glass. "Holy..."

"Merry Christmas, Fai..."-Buffy smiled widely, and Faith blinked a few times before she jumped on the bed and started kissing her devilish girlfriend passionately.

"Oh, Merry Christmas, indeed..."-Faith whispered in Buffy's ear, before she cuffed her other hand to the bed post and continued to kiss her neck, determined to kiss and cherish every inch of that amazing body.

Christmas Eve might have been kind of nighmarish for Faith, but Christmas itself sure did start good... 


	27. Chapter 27

AN/ Finally, the new chapter is here... I'll do my best to upload more often, my shifts have been making it really hard lately, but hey... better late that never, thank you for continuous support!

FLASHBACK- FAITH AND LITTLE BUFFY

"Buffy! Come on, you little... stop it, I can't breathe!"-Faith laughed and complained at the same time because Buffy kept trying to climb on her head and kiss and eat her nose, which seemed to be one of her favorite things.

Buffy gave her a little cheeky smile and said: "No! 'ook, Danni, Buffy eat Fai's nose!"

Dawn laughed when she saw flushed look on Faith's face and that little monster also known as Buffy, the Tiny Vampire Slayer, who was laughing and leaving saliva trail on Faith's nose and face.

"Good job, Buffy, but now we have to go, grandpa Giles decided to take us all to a spa center. You're gonna love it there, and I got you a nice bikini you can show off... Come on, sweetie, come to Dawnie."-Dawn got on her knees to catch Buffy when she runs into her arms.

Before running to Dawn, Buffy bit Faith's nose and jumped off of her, squeaking cause Faith yelled: "Ouch, B! No more suckin' Fai's face unless you're all grown and hot! Good girl, knock Dawnie down hahaha."

Dawn was lying on her back with Buffy on top of her, still surprised how easily Buffy knocked her down. Still, she managed to catch her naughty little sister and take her upstairs to change into a really cute purple bikini with Powerpuff Girls on it.

Faith was still rubbing her nose and cursing under her breath when Willow walked in and asked: "You guys ready to go? Hey, you have nice Buffy bite on your nose..."

"That kid is insane, Red. She's like a little hurricane with teeth!"-Faith said, trying to sound grumpy, but she kept smiling, so Willow smiled and said:

"Yup, she is a handful. Swimming is gonna tire her out, though, I'm sure she'll be jumping in and out of the pool constantly and tonight she'll sleep like the dead."

"Hope you're right! Where's little T.?"

"Having a little nap. Anya, Xander and Giles are on their way, they'll be here in five minutes."

"Powpuff Guls!"-they heard Buffy squeak and the next moment she was running down the stairs, Dawn running after her and yelling:

"Dammit, Buffy, slow down, you're gonna fall and hurt yourself!"

"Hihiiiiiii!"-Buffy giggled, but Faith still ran to the stairs and caught Buffy in her arms, she was even more worried that Buffy could fall, this need to protect the little blonde Slayer was bigger than anything she ever felt.

"You... I'm gonna put you on a leash! Be good now. Xander, Anya and Giles are coming and we have to go-"-Faith held Buffy tightly cause she kept trying to get down. Faith knew she'd probably just run to the door now that she heard Xander, Anya and Giles would be there in a minute.

Buffy squeaked loudly into Faith's ear when she heard the car stop and kicked Faith hard in her stomach, the brunette gasped and put Buffy down.

"You're horrible! Slow down!"-Faith and Dawn yelled at the same time when Buffy ran to the door, and got on her toes to open it.

"Whoa, Buff, you're excited about going swimming aren't you?"-Xander asked when Buffy opened the door and jumped on his leg.

"Yes! Wiwowwwwww, Tawa, Dannniiiiiiii, Faaaaaaaaaaai!"-Buffy yelled until her favorite four women got outside. Then she smiled, caught Faith's hand and ran towards Xander's car.

Buffy was, surprisingly, pretty calm and quiet on their way to the spa, she nested on Faith's lap, held her hand and just looked through the window, but Faith thought Buffy looked sleepy. It was a half an hour drive and after fifteen minutes, Buffy was soundly asleep and Faith smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"She's so cute..."-Willow said and smiled.

Faith agreed, Buffy was the cutest kid ever, and the way she slept on her, holding onto her tightly, was melting her heart...

"Here we are. Wake Buffy up, it's time to swim... or in my case, read a book next to the pool with a glass of Scotch."-Giles said, wishing Olivia, his English girlfriend, was there too. Unfortunately, she was busy at work and couldn't make it, but told Giles to have a great time and say hi to everyone.

"You didn't seriously take a book to the spa, did you?"-Faith asked, wondering why she was surprised at all. She gently shook Buffy to wake her up and Buffy mumbled something, but when Faith told her it was time to swim, the blonde cutie opened her eyes and grinned.

"Wow, this place is amazing... Have you guys ever had sex in the pool? Xander, do you like the idea?"-Anya asked and made Xander blush a little.

"An, we've talked about stuff we're not supposed to talk about in front of the tiny Slayer and s-e-x is among those stuff..."

"Yeah, fine, no naughty words, but we could go some place private..."-Anya smiled, and Xander couldn't say he hated the idea. But, their conversation got abruptly interrupted when the tiny blonde Slayer suddenly jumped in the pool, forgetting the fact that she couldn't swim!

"Buffy!"-Faith yelled and jumped after her, not caring she was still fully dressed.

Buffy waved her hands trying to keep her head on top, but panic overcame her and she started screaming and drowning. Luckily, Faith was fast enough to catch her before she managed to get fully under water. She caught Buffy in her arms, held her tightly and gently patted her back to help her spit water out.

"You scared me, you little bugger... God, Buffy..."-Faith whispered and kissed her gently. Buffy then realized she had been in real danger and she started crying out loud, holding onto Faith.

The rest of the Gang ran to them straight away, led by Dawn, whose hands were shaking visibly.

"Faith, thank youuu... Geez, Buffy, thank goodness Faith was here..."-Dawn said and stretched her arms to pick Buffy from Faith's embrace. Buffy cried so hard she didn't even see Dawn and Faith slowly got out of the pool, kissing Buffy the whole time.

It took some time to make Buffy calm down, everyone did their best to make her smile, Willow and Xander danced the Snoopy Dance together, and Anya pretended to be a clown, while Giles sang Standing, together. Dawn and Faith were sitting on the edge of the pool, cuddling Buffy together.

"Holy cow, dude, you can sing!"-Faith said, amazed by Giles. He really had a great voice!

Buffy stopped crying and watched them, looking as amazed as Faith. She kept quiet the whole time, but as soon as they finished their song she yelled: "Mowwwweeeeeee! Guyles sing moweee!"

Everybody laughed, relieved that Buffy calmed down and looked eager to play and cause mess again. She stayed away from the pool, though, watching it carefully like the water might suddenly attack her.

"B, what do you say about getting in the pool with me?"-Faith asked and Buffy looked at her and the water, unsure if she should get in or not.

"I won't let water hurt you... You just can't go inside by yourself, ok?"

Faith jumped in the pool, this time wearing just her bathing suit, and said: "See, it's ok... You just have to learn how to swim, I'll teach you..."

"Ok, Fai teach."-Buffy smiled, let Dawn put her swim jacket on and then she waited for Faith to take her into the water.

At first she held onto Faith and stayed close to her, but as soon as she realized the swim jacket helped her float and actually swim on her own, Buffy swam away, giggling.

Everybody got in the pool, except for Giles, who started reading his book, but kept glancing toward the pool to make sure Buffy was fine. He was, after all, her Watcher.

PRESENT TIME

"Fai, come on, let's go to the spaaaa! Just you and me..."-Buffy asked and Faith remembered the whole incident with Buffy's drowning and said:

"Sure, why not, just don't drown this time..."

Buffy looked at her, a little confused, and after a moment it hit her what Faith was talking about and she grinned and said: "I won't, babe, I'm a big girl now. But, hey, I might do something nice in the pool to thank you for saving me."-Buffy winked and Faith grinned, suddenly she couldn't wait to go.

"Sounds great! Going to grab my swim suit!"-Faith ran upstairs straight away, and Buffy laughed out loud.

"What's funny?"-Willow asked her best friend, who looked quite amused.

"Faith. Told her I wanted to go to the spa and promised her some happy time and she just ran upstairs. Damn, she's easy..."-Buffy joked, but actually loved the fact that Faith wanted her so bad always, they could never get enough of each other.

"Oh, spa sounds great. Just don't drown."

"Haha, I knowww... Well, I might, just to freak Faith out, though! It could be fun! Hey, why don't you and Tara join us?"

"Not today, we're going to a book fair with Giles."

"Oh fun... not. Come on, books win over the spa?"

"Yeah, definitely."-Willow said and smiled at the look on Buffy's face.

"B. have you dressed yet? I'm so hyped about it now!"-Faith grinned and Buffy said: "Yes babe, I'd worn the swim suit before I asked you, I knew you'd say yes straight away..."

"God, I'm so easy."

"That's exactly what I've just said. Love it, though..."-Buffy smiled and kissed Faith passionately before she grabbed her hand and led her to the car.

They just yelled their byes to Willow and Tara and Faith jumped in Xander's car and drove away. She loved Buffy and trusted her with everything, BUT driving.

Buffy felt so happy, she couldn't wait to get in the pool, it was luckily indoors and the fact that it was January didn't matter at all.

She stripped as soon as they got inside and the next moment she was in the pool. She dived in and held her breath, determined to make Faith panic and jump in. Faith looked around and when she didn't see Buffy, she yelled: "B! Damn, you're joking!"

It wasn't easy for Buffy to hold her breath, but she managed it, and tried her best not to start giggling when Faith jumped in and put her arms around her. She pulled her on the surface and then noticed the amused look on Buffy's face and said: "Fuck you, you're cruel! Not funny, B, so uncool you decided to scare me again!"

"Aww did I really scare you?"-Buffy asked and kissed her girlfriend, making a puppy face.

"You're so gonna pay... No puppy eyes will help you!"-Faith said and punched Buffy's arm playfully, but her heart was still beating like a drum.

"No, but this will..."-Buffy said and kissed Faith again, pulling her close and wrapping her legs around Faith's waist.

They were alone there, Buffy had made sure they had a private pool and she kissed Faith again, passionately, and got rid of her own bikini top.

"You're playing dirty, B..."-Faith whispered and Buffy smiled and said: "I know, but it's totally working..."

It was definitely working and Faith kissed her back deeply and cupped her gorgeous breasts, and pulled away when Buffy started purring and moaning quietly.

"Why'd you move?"-Buffy asked, and Faith swam away, singing Pink's lyrics: "I don't wanna wake up with another, but I don't wanna always wake up with you either, no you can't hop into my shower, all I ask for is one fuckin' hour... You taste so sweet, but I can't eat the same thing every day, cutting off the phone, leave me the fuck alone, tomorrow I'll be begging you to come home... Tooooniiiiggghhttt leave me aloneeee, I'm lonely, alone I'm lonelyyyy... La la laaaa laaaa!"

"You're so rude! You CAN'T cut off the phone, we live together. And now you're stuck here with me, Slayer extraordinary, with speed and strength of more than ten men! Coming for you!"-Buffy warned her girlfriend and swam after her.

Faith dived in and started swimming faster, splashing water all around her, and trying not to laugh at the flushed look on Buffy's face cause Faith kept her distance constantly.

"Ha ha ha ha, B! Looks like I'm Slayer extra-extraordinary... IN YOUR FACE!"-Faith teased and Buffy shot back: "Oh I might want you to leaveee me aaalooone toooniiighhttt! See how you like it..."

"Don't be a copy cat, B... Haha, you can't catch meeee!"

Buffy got even more determined to catch Faith because she kept teasing and she put all of her efforts into it. To have an effect of surprise, she dived in and dived out just when she got in front of Faith. She splashed water all over Faith and pulled her to the edge of the pool, pinning her there and smiling.

"Gotcha babe!"-Buffy teased and Faith tried to act all mad and disappointed, but having almost naked Buffy so close to her again, feeling her warm breath on her skin made her change her mind about wanting to be left decided to play hard to get, though, and said: "Ha, you think I'll fall for you so easily just cause you're standing topless in front of me?"

"Well, yeah!"-Buffy didn't even want to try to be modest, it was so much fun to play with Faith that way. That lusty look in Faith's chocolatey eyes said way more than her words...

"Argh, ok, ok, you're right..."-Faith said and pulled Buffy into another searing kiss that left them both breathless...

"I'm so drowning in you now..."-Buffy whispered and continued to kiss and touch Faith all over...

"Now you can dive as deep as you want..."-Faith whispered back, looking at Buffy like she might devour her whole any second...

"Mmmm, sounds great to me..."-Buffy agreed and decided she'd make Faith's world explode in that pool...


	28. Chapter 28

AN/ Hey guys, thanks for pointing out the Tara mistake, and I can't believe how stupid I was. I had actually corrected it, but obviously forgot to save the document and then I uploaded the chapter without reading it first. Thanks to the new readers who reviewed and followed the story, too.  
I know the last chapter ended with some teasing and promising sexy action, but since this is a T-rated story, there will be no juicy details, you feel free to make your imagination work ;)

Instead, I'm continuing this story, which is slowly coming to its end, with a few more flashbacks, and I promise it will all be really fun and cute, with just a bit of slaying action. Enjoy, and let me know what you think!

The past Slayer from this chapter is mine, she's the only thing that doesn't belong to Joss Whedon :)

FLASHBACK II

"GUYLES, WEAD TO BUFFY!"-Buffy yelled, and picked one of the heavy and dusty books from Giles' collection. He didn't think that those books were suitable for someone Buffy's age, and he said:

"Umm, Buffy... These books aren't for children..."-Giles said and took a book from Buffy's grasp. It was a Watcher diary, back from nineteen eighty seven and he thought it was funny that Buffy picked that book out of a huge pile of them.

"Buffy not children, Buffy big and stwong!"-Buffy said, and to prove it, she picked two more heavy books really easily.

"Bloody Slayer strength..."-Giles muttered to himself and tried to convince Buffy she should bring him one of her own children books. Little Buffy was very stubborn, though, and she wouldn't let go of it.

"Guyleeesss... Wead the book to Buffy!"-Buffy repeated and Giles thought:

Oh, hell, I'll just skip parts with demons and bloodshed. And death, Slayer's death.

"Ok, ok, Buffy, I'll read to you..."-Giles said and Buffy jumped on his lap straight away.

My name is Roger Walters and I'm a Watcher.  
A month ago a Slayer was called and it's my duty to protect her from bad things that lurk in the dark. Her name is Sarah Collins and she's sixteen years old.

We've been living and training together for a month now, and she's made a lot of progress since the first training session. Before she moved in with me to make it easier for both of us, she had lived in a foster home, and she'd had it pretty rough, so it's a little hard for her to completely trust me and open up...

She's a little rebellious sometimes, wearing mostly black clothes and her hair is rarely her natural brown colour, it's mostly pink or purple, or even bright red. During this past month she's changed her hair colour thrice.

Our first night out, when we went hunting for nightly creatures, I was taken aback by the fact that she didn't seem to be afraid at all. As soon as she saw a vampire aproach, she ran after it and wrestled with the monster until her stake found the heart and the creature got turned to dust.

Honestly, I expected some nervousness, fear and shrieking, even disbelief and a panic attack, but she had none of it. Later on, as we walked towards my home, she explained she feared nothing but snakes, not even death. It made me laugh a little, and I told her there were some monsters out there that resembled a snake, and she chuckled and told me I'd have to fight them for her, because she'd probably faint. It was the first joke coming from Sarah, who is a very serious and quiet sixteen year old.

She reads a lot and keeps to herself, which is not a bad thing since the Slayer can't tell her own identity to anyone. The only thing I don't like is that she smokes a lot, probably a pack of cigarettes a day. I keep telling her to quit because cancer will probably get her before some demon does, but she just waves her hand and tells me not to worry so much. Sometimes she even offers me a cigarette, which I, of course, refuse, because I prefer to have my airwaves clean. I very much love to breathe.

Buffy stared at Giles, fascinated by his voice and the way he read, even though she didn't understand most of the things he said. Giles kept glancing at her and he couldn't help smiling when he saw a concentrated look on Buffy's face. He kept wishing the adult Buffy had been so eager to listen and learn more about the past Slayers and their fates. It took years for Buffy to get interested in those things, and it happened just cause Dracula pointed out to her about the darkness in her power, about what being the Slayer really meant.

Both Giles and Buffy thought it was ironic that a vampire, or THE Vampire, made Buffy want to learn more about her power and where exactly it came from.

Giles stopped reading for a moment because his thoughts wandered to the adult Buffy and their trainings, and he wondered if they'd ever train together like that again. Buffy was too impatient to wait for Giles to continue reading, and she nudged him a little and said: "Guyles weadddd!"

He petted her hair gently, and said: "Yes, yes, of course... Hmm, uh..."-Giles kept tracing the text with his index finger, he didn't want to read the gory fights details to Buffy, he skipped to a nicer part:

Sarah's injuries got better, a fight with Hawth demon drained her, but she doesn't care about the scratches on her face and chest, she's eager to continue to 'kick ass', as she often says. I'd bought her some new t-shirts and jeans a few weeks back, and last night we went to the cinema, I wanted her to relax and have a laugh so we went to see a comedy. I thought it was funny, but all I got from her were a few chuckles. She devoured the popcorn though, and I had to get some more. Afterwards she said she preferred the popcorn over the movie.

"Popcown."-Buffy said and her eyes lit up, she obviously loved the idea of having some. Giles smiled, it was so funny that she never commented on anything he'd read, but she understood the word 'popcorn' all too well.

Faith had walked in, surprised to see Buffy listening carefully to what Giles had been reading to her, and she'd just watched them for a few minutes, and she laughed out loud when Buffy mentioned popcorn. Both Buffy and Giles looked at her, and Buffy ran into her arms straight away and explained that Giles was reading a story to her.

"What was the story about, B?"-Faith asked and Buffy answered:

"Giwl fight monstews and get popcorn. Buffy want popcown!"

"Buffy will get popcorn after lunch, ok? G-man, I'm taking Buffy away now, thanks for looking after her."-Faith said and kissed Buffy gently, she'd missed her terribly.

The reason why Buffy had hung out with Giles was because Faith had gone shopping for some clothes for Buffy. That kid loved clothes and Faith was sure there would be some happy shrieking later on.

End of flashback/ Present Day

"God, I wanna go home and curl in the bed with you, watch a movie and eat popcorn. Where are all the vamps when I want them to come out and play?"-Buffy yawned, sitting on the grave stone and kicking her feet against it, bored to tears.

"If you wanna play, I'm here..."-Faith said and winked, which earned her a little punch on her arm.

"Ouch. What? You're bored, I'm bored, and we really don't HAVE TO BE bored."-Faith concluded and placed her hand on Buffy's inner thigh, squeezing it gently.

"We have to be careful, Fai, monsters tend to jump out of the bushes... or graves or something, just when you look away..."-Buffy was trying to be reasonable, but Faith kept teasingly moving her hand and it started being harder to ignore it. It felt good and Buffy purred quietly.

"Yeah, and you might jump out of your pants soon if you keep purring like that, kitten..."-Faith whispered and pulled Buffy into a kiss, not caring if a horde of demons would show up at that moment.

Buffy kissed her back, suddenly forgetting about the monsters that lurked in the dark. Faith's lips were too tasty and her hands were too skilled to give her thoughts any space for other things.

"Mmmm, you're so ready for me, aren't you?"-Faith whispered when she spread Buffy's legs and teased her through her jeans.

"Fai, no... We can't..."-Buffy whispered and gently moved Faith's hand away, wishing she was more relaxed and able to leave it right there.

"Ssssh..."-Faith mumbled, not moving her lips off of Buffy's, and put her hand under Buffy's shirt, unbottoning it with another hand and pulling Buffy closer to herself. Moving her hands up to Buffy's chest, she could feel her girl's heart beats, and it turned her on more.

"Babe... vamps..."-Buffy whispered and gently pushed Faith away, and Faith groaned, unhappy that the shitheads decided to show up just when things started getting insteresting. They both looked around, sensing the undead, but not seeing them.

They hopped off of the grave stone and headed to different directions to find them and dust them.

"Oh, it's you."-Buffy said when she grabbed vampire's shirt and realized it was Spike, smoking and walking around, holding an opened blood bag in his hand.

"And you. All grown up again. It's been a while, Slayer."

"Yeah. Well, I was hoping it was someone I could kill."-Buffy said, sounding disappointed.

Faith didn't understand why she was so reluctant about killing the bleached vamp, and she said:

"You can kill him, you know. Or I can. He is a vamp, even though he can't bite at the moment."

"Hey!"-Spike didn't like to be reminded about his problem, and it made Faith grin, so she added:

"You're, like, impotent now... I would totally wanna get staked if I was you. What do you say? Just one swift arm motion with my little wooden friend and you can forget you're impotent and pathetic."-Faith couldn't help being rude, because she noticed the way he looked at Buffy. His gaze lingered on Buffy's, a little open, shirt and Faith felt such an urge to punch his nose or rip his eye balls out-or both.

"Faith..."-Buffy said, glaring at her.

"It's ok, blondie, I'll fix this problem soon and finally get even with your girl."-Spike said and stomped on the cigarette butt.

"Is that a threat?"-Faith asked, angrily looking at him.

"It's a promise."-Spike said and turned to walk away.

Buffy pulled Faith close, because her girlfriend looked like she might jump on Spike and rip his head off.

"Get off, B."-Faith said and threw her stake at Spike, missing his heart on purpose, but it still made him scream:

"You bloody woman, whatcha staking me for?!"

"Just a warning, Spikey."

Spike pulled the stake out of his chest, cursing the whole time, and said: "I'm gonna swim in your blood, Faith. And do a bloody sumersault, too. Mark my words. Goldilocks here might finally open her eyes too and see I could pleasure her ten times better than you, too..."

"Spike!"-Buffy said with a warning tone, not believing how cheeky he was.

Faith got even angrier when he implied he could get into Buffy's pants, and in the blink of an eye, she sprinted toward him and knocked him down, holding a cross tightly against his chest. It burned him deep and Spike screamed in agony...


End file.
